El Vampiro Kitsune
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Harto de la vida que ha tenido desde que tiene memoria, decide huir en busca de un nuevo comienzo... grandes sorpresas le deparan en su nueva vida junto con chicas de grandes habilidades que serán su motivación NaruHarem (minimo 4 chicas) Naruto Vampire y Hanyou.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, como han estado, hace más de varios mes un amigo mío, y he tenido el tiempo para leer el fic que me recomendaron al igual que lo disfrute, y bueno me he tomado el tiempo, y planeando en como lo voy a hacer y les tengo planeado un fic algo usual pero interesante.

Le quiero agradecer a mi amigo Atem92 luego de apoyarme y de decir de persuadirme en que escribir este fic y bueno no me niego que tuve mis dudas en como lo iba hacer y bueno veré como va ese fic y dependiendo como va en un futuro lo seguiré dependiendo el agrado de ustedes, si no les gusto pues valió la pena escribirlo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el prologo

Prologo

Todo era oscuro, oscuro que ni siquiera en sus sueños tenia esta vez no sabía en que pensar luego de que tuviera la misión se podría decir que la más importante de su vida, pero todo fue una pesadilla hecha realidad para el rubio

Lo quera un amigo, un hermano? Era alguien en que confiar con su vida? Entonces era alguien a quien confiar con su vida, ¿Cómo es que el podría matarlo por eso. Una vida que confiaba en ello para proteger. Un hermano de una hermandad debería protegerse e las buenas y en las malas sin importar que. Eso es lo que pensaba en su ahora…..Ex-Amigo y enemigo Sasuke Uchiha

El hecho que su ``Hermano´´ Sasuke tratara de tomar su vida lo desconcertó. El no podría concluir como su vida se le desvaneciera en manos de Sasuke. La vida de Naruto lo desconcertó, el no podría concluir como su vida se le escapaba de sus manos a manos de su querido ``hermano´´ Sasuke. La muerte pudira haberle reclamado su trofeo que era la alma tanto de Naruto y la de su ``inquilino´´ que tampoco no estaba para nada contento luego de que su Jinchuriki casi muere por salvar a un miembro de un clan maldito. Naruto estaba tranquilo pero difícil de entender por qué Sasuke intentara mata. Es cierto que él estaba tratando de forzar al Uchiha regresarlo a su aldea pero esa era su Misión, y algo especie como una meta personal para el por una promesa que le había dado a su ``compañera´´ de su equipo. Sasuke podría no haber sido capaz de entender entonces, pero lo que le obligo de nuevo a Konoha era bueno para él.

La venganza era suficiente para matar a tu mejor amigo? Si para Naruto se hizo esa pregunta luego de su enfrenamiento ante su ``hermano´´ se enteró que jamás quiso ser amigo del solamente quiso tener un vínculo fraternal con él para obtener la última fase de su preciado Sharingan..el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Nunca en sus imaginaciones más salvajes había pensado alguna vez matar a su mejor amigo, por cualquier motivo, incluso si ese amigo tratara de matarlo. Él nunca se atrevería quitarle la vida a alguien, incluso la vida de un enemigo.

Bueno el tenía esa mentalidad antes de que de que el intento de su vida por Sasuke. Ahora el no sabía que pensar luego de lo sucedido durante toda su vida.

Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado en su último enfrentamiento contra Sasuke en cómo había acabado su relación con él.

Flashblack

Se encontraban dos sujetos, apenas con vida luego de una batalla cruenta e intensa luego de que el Gennin Naruto Uzumaki intentara dialogar con su amigo y compañero desertor Sasuke Uchiha de desistir y sin importarle nada decidió quitar su ultimo vinculo que era matar a su querido amigo y cumplir su último requisito para obtener la última fase del Sharingan y asi cumplir su objetivo de matar a su hermano.

La batalla fue cruenta y llevaba sin límites, Sasuke había usado todo su arsenal robado y copiado y añadiendo que tenía el sello maldito del cielo nivel dos, mientras que Naruto con pocos jutsus, pero de gran calibre junto con el chakra del kyuubi, sobretodo que estaba en el primer nivel del modo bijuu. (Con la capa de chakra de Kurama y con los ojos rojos)

El resultado fue en plena valle del fin semidestruido, un Sasuke Herido ahora sin el sello maldito activado, y un Naruto Herido de muerte por dos Chidoris incrustados en su torso, si no fuera por su ``inquilino´´ que le estaba curando esas perforaciones cerca de su corazón, digamos que Naruto estaría con sus padres en el mas alla.

Ahora se encontraba Muy herido en todo su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo le dolía, tenía una herida de consideración en su torso luego de recibir el Rasengan de Naruto, ahora sentía que era su momento de liquidar con Naruto de una vez por todas e irse con Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Ahora con tu muerte dobe, estaré un paso más cerca para matar a mi hermano.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por la persona que jamás se lo esperaría luego de que desertara de Konoha.

Kakashi: No esta vez Uchiha.

Si, el propio Kakashi Hatake o mejor conocido como ``El Ninja Que Copia´´ o ``Kakashi Del Sharingan´´ tenia sujeto de la mano ensangrentada del uchiha.

Sasuke: Kakashi, déjeme …..

No puo terminar la frase cuando el puño del Jounin impacto de forma directa en el estómago de Sasuke, dejando inconsciente de una vez a Sasuke.

Kakashi: Tú vienes conmigo Uchiha.

Luego de notar el cuerpo moribundo del hijo de su sensei se preocupó y a su lado estaba su invocación personal Pakkun.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo se encuentra Pakkun?

Pakkun: Nada bien Kakashi, el chico se está muriendo, tienes que llevártelo junto con el traidor al hospital de inmediato.

Kakashi: Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, puedes retirarte Pakkun.

Pakkun asintió y se retiraba con una nube de humo mientras que Kakashi recogía el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke y luego de Naruto, Kakashi se sentía orgulloso de su gennin de sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos para detener la deserción del Uchiha, y empezó a correr de vuelta a Konoha con tanto gennin en sus hombros.

Fin del Flashblack.

Toda su vida, había soportado todo el dolor, el odio, la soledad y la oscuridad, las cosas que podrían romper cualquier persona. Su corazón y su voluntad resistía ante tales males interiores demostró lo fuerte que era, tanto física y mentalmente. Pero siempre hay un punto de quiebre que toda persona tiene. Bueno ese fue su punto de quiebre un punto de estancamiento. Su menta estaba en plena ruinas, Entre Lo bueno y lo malo se habían unido. Se convierten en uno, cada perdida de su camino. Un límite de una frontera que nunca había pensado que iba a llegar nunca a su corta edad. Sin embargo, allí estaba su límite rebasado, Su mente no podría funcionar a su mejor nivel, la mejor manera de programarlo para que pudiese calcular mejor era Reiniciando todo desde cero. Tal vez si se reinicia en su vida pudo ver lo que ofrece ese mundo tan cruel pero realista.

Lo siguiente que recordó cuando despertó fue la imagen familiar del techo blanco, el sabia como nadie que estaba en el Hospital de Konoha.

El yacía dentro de la cama en el hospital, todo su cuerpo le dolía a pesar de la curación un poco rápida pero constante por parte de su ``inquilino´´ sentía un gran dolor en su pecho donde totalmente estaba envuelto con vendas. Esa fue la primera vez de que él no pensaba huir porque seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido la misión ``Completada´´ la captura y regreso del Desertor Uchiha y logrando derrotar a la guardia real de Orochimaru llamado ``Los 5 del Sonido´´

Pero ahora nada lo importaba, se sentía vacío, muerto ya nada sería igual luego de sentir los brazos de la muerte.

Desde luego, no podía continuar en el camino que en había estado tomando después de que casi le había costado la vida valiosa. Solo un idiota podría continuar esa senda.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrió dejando a dos personas que le estaban esperando al rubio, pero para él no le importaba si eran su Sensei Jiraiya o la misma Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade: Tienes mucha suerte mocoso, si no hubiera sido por su ``Inquilino´´ habrías muerto por las heridas fatales recibidas en el pecho. Sin embargo, has estado utilizado el chakra del Kyuubi de forma irresponsable para usted ¿Quién sabe de lo que podría haber sucedido? Si te hubieras salido de control.

Pero el rubio ni siquiera la escuchaba, porque seguía mirando al techo de forma muy pensativa y vacía haciendo molestar un poco a la Hokage

Tsunade: Sé que querías traer a Sasuke de vuelta pero no debisteis excederte al usar el chakra de tu bijuu tu cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado al recibir grandes cantidades de chakra, hasta el propio Kyuubi podría haber incluso tratado de hacerte de tu cuerpo para escapar.

Y aún seguía igual en la mirada fría y vacia del rubio.

Tsunade: Pero no debes sentirte mal mocoso, usted debería estar feliz de completar una misión de rango S, pudisteis hacer algo de que muchos Tobeketsu Jounin no pudieron.

Pero seguía sin contestarle Naruto, algo que ya le mosqueaba a la Senju

Tsunade: ¿Me estas ignorando mocoso? Si es así juro que te castigare por un mes de misiones de Rango D.

Aun asi el rubio no dijo nada, y Tsunade ya perdió la cama y se dirigía de forma amenazante al chico y ella se estaba tronando sus puños para golpearlo y darle una lección.

Pero antes de que pudiera de golpearlo, el rubio lo miro con ojos vacíos, fríos y sin vida, desconcertándola a Tsunade, ya no eran los ojos llenos de felicidad, de vida y esperanza, ahora eran fríos, opacos y vacío como si el ya estuviera muerto, un niño que ya se habría quebrado su voluntad, vio en el que él ya estaba cansado, cansado de todo, de cómo lo trataron, como lo despreciaban, como lo humillaban y como le negaban todo como si la vida siempre le arruinaría no importa que hiciera siempre salía perjudicado a él.

Tsunade triste de ver al chico, aun con Jiraiya que estaba mirando todo, ya quería intervenir pero lo detuvo la mano de su Hime.

Tsunade: Usted tiene el alta para poder retirarse, toda sus lesiones se han sanado, solamente tengas cuidado en su pecho que aún no está al 100% de su poder, tiene un mes de descanso y luego podrás regresar a hacer misiones…Naruto.

Tsunade se retiraba de forma triste y preocupaba dejando en cargo de Jiraiya, esperaba que su compañero pudiera hacerlo hablar al chico, por lo menos.

Jiraiya que había visto, se sentaba cómodamente en la ventaba, aun cuando Naruto si había escuchado solamente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Tanto su compañera Tsunade y él le dolían ver al rubio así, desde que habían conocido, siempre habían visto un rayo de esperanza a pesar de todo, que se enfrentaba al diario. Naruto era solo un niño, como cualquier niño, que necesitaba amor, familia para llevar a través de los tiempos difíciles que necesitaban a sus padres, para estar ahí para el apoyo emocional

Pero como iba tener una familia si nunca conoció a sus padres o alguien cercano a un familiar está muerto.

Jiraiya pensaba que la gente puede tomar a la ligera las pérdidas de toda persona, todo shinobi debe estar acostumbrado a las perdidas, y experimentar el dolor y superarlo, pero como siempre hay un punto de quebré y las decisiones que hay que tomar.

Jiraiya: Si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes desahogarte conmigo, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte Naruto.

Y como le paso a Tsunade Naruto se quedó como estaba sus ojos nunca dejaba en el techo.

Jiraiya suspiro ante el nuevo cambio radical de su ahijado y ya se estaba preguntando si hubiera entrenado desde muy joven.

Jiraiya: Naruto, se lo mismo que te ha pasado, sé que debe ser difícil para ti aceptar de que Sasuke intento matarte, pero tienes que aceptarlo; Sasuke intento matarte y no fue porque no estaba pensando de manera cuerda o bajo la influencia del sello maldito como algunas personas podrían decir…Sasuke nunca fue su amigo para empezar, alguien como él ni siquiera merecía su amistad, usted solo debe olvidarse de él y centrarse en su propia vida.

Naruto se quedó como estaba pero había agarrado alguna parte de la conversación que aun hacia resonar en su mente.

Jiraiya: No cometas el mismo error dos veces, no dejes que eso te detenga, Sasuke tratara de matarte de nuevo y la próxima puede que tenga éxito, que eso no te afecte Naruto el ya no es tu amigo, lo tienes que ver como enemigo.

Lo único que cambio fue que decidió volverse acostar de lado dando la vuelta al sennin.

Jiraiya: Ire a ver a Tsunade, para hablar de tu entrenamiento, volveremos a entrenar cuando te estés recuperando, por lo momento descansa.

Y con eso Jiraiya salía de la puerta de su habitación, dejando a solas con su ahijando donde se encontraban algunos gennin y jounin que querían visitar al rubio.

Entre ellos se encontraban el chunni recién ascendido Shikamaru Nara, junto con su compañera Ino Yamanaka, al igual que Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, y Rock Lee y siendo acompañados por sus respectivos Jounin Senseis.

Jiraiya: Lamento informar, que él está indispuesto a hablar, porque todavía se encuentra descansando recuperándose, sería mejor que vuelvan más adelante, les aseguro que ya se encontrara mejor

A regañientes aceptaron para dejar descansar al rubio para luego visitar a otros pacientes que estaban en malas condiciones, tal es el caso como de Chouji Akimichi y Neji Hyuuga que están luchando por sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

El rubio que ahora estaba solo en su cama, de forma discreta tosía sangre y lo escupía en una cubeta y limpiándose con una toalla, él ya sabía que ya estaba recuperado, solamente algunas secuelas menores en su torso y esperaba que no fuera peor esa herida, luego de pensar tan detalladamente sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tales como cortar el vínculo de su ``equipo´´ reformar su entrenamiento, y comenzar todo desde cero. Eso era lo que tenía planeado. Luego de que tomara la ropa que aún quedaba que consistía en una playera negra, unos pantalones negros con naranja y sus sandalias azules.

Luego de notar que no había Anbus vigilando hizo un sello de manos para hacer su jutsu favorito y servible.

Naruto: Kage no Bunshin-Jutsu Clones de Sombra

Y aparecia un clon ahora con la ropa que tenía la de su original esperando órdenes.

Naruto: Sigue a Ero-Sennin, usa el Henge e investiga algo de esa reunión que tendrá con Oba-chan, vale?

Clon: Hai Jefe.

Y se retiraba en la ventaba para seguir el rastro del sennin hacia la torre del Hokage mientras que él se retiraba de su habitación para ver a cierta persona que lo dejo en ese estado.

Habitación de Sasuke.

Y una vez que entro a la habitación se encontró con las personas que habían muerto por su promesa, la primera la chica que lo amaba, pero para ya en su verdadera opinión siempre lo ha utilizado para alejarse de él y acercarse del Uchiha, mientras que el usuario del Sharingan lo había dejado al borde de la muerte y miraba con cierta intriga.

Se encontraba Sasuke vendado con muchos magullones y con intravenosa pero lo más característico era que estaba atado de pies y manos en cuatros de patas de la cama, con unos sellos de suprimir el chakra del Uchiha dejándolo intacto e inmóvil.

Pero había algo notado en el rubio y era que Sasuke le estaba mirando al rubio con una mirada tan asesina, que habría matado de forma literal con esa mirada tan fulminante llena de odio puro, el resplandor era lo suficientemente feroz para enviar escalofríos a cualquier persona que estuviera en su radio. Pero mala suerte para el Uchiha porque naruto ya no le importaba si él estaba en sus días. Pero aun así Sasuke irriaba una aura asesina y tratando de activar tanto su sello maldito o su sharingan para encargarse de una vez por todas.

Ya alado de un maniatado Uchiha se encontraba con su Fangirl #1 que era su compañera del equipo 7 Sakura Haruno que tenía la cabeza abajo y actuando de forma sumisa y triste. Al sentir la agresividad de su amado uchiha y la frialdad de Naruto poniéndola en una situación incómoda para la pelirosa.

Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dobe?

Naruto: Nada importante, solo quería ver como andaba mi ``hermano´´.

Sakura: Naruto…Creo que sería mejor si te fueras..

Sakura no quería más conflictos más entre su amado y la de su compañero antes de que hubiera un baño de sangre.

Naruto: ¿De verdad?

Sakura: Te pido de favor que te vayas Naruto, Sasuke-Kun está tratando de recuperarse y solo vas a hacerlo enojar.

Naruto: Ya me imaginaba lo que pasaría después, vas a tratarme como si no fuera nada luego de tu estabas llorando pidiendo que lo trajiera de vuelto, y es así como me recibes…Un gracias o por lo menos una visita.

Sasuke Hmp ¿Tú me te trajisteis? Jaj, no me hagas reír dobe. Yo no lo creo Dobe, Kakashi lo hio. No te da el crédito por actos que no puedes completar. Te he derrotado incluso cuando te apoyo tu demonio.

En un principio Naruto se hubiera molestado en contestarle de forma brusca, pero ahora que había cortado vínculos con su equipo ya no tenía preocupación de su conciencia.

Naruto: Eso es lo mejor que me tienes que decir ``Uchiha´´, tú dices que me ibas a derrotar con tu Sharingan, pero sabemos que necesitas con mucha adicción esa marca del sello maldito, yo lo uso de forma indirecta, no que tú por tu necesidad de poder que te está pudriendo lo que te queda de cordura.

Sasuke: LARGATE DE UNA VEZ, TE VOY MATAR CREEME QUE NO LO OLVIDARE DOBE TU ME PAGARAS POR ESA HUMILLACION.

Antes de que el uchiha tratara de hacer algo, Sakura de forma tranquila se acercaba al rubio sin movimientos hostiles.

Sakura: Por favor Naruto, creo que es mejor que te fueras por ahora. Podemos discutir cuando Sasuke-kun se recupere.

Naruto sabía que Sakura estaría apoyando al uchiha y aparto la mirada de ella desconcertando a ambos sin decir algo, o al menos un adiós. Y el rubio una vez que no había guardias, se retiraba del hospital para estar un lugar que quiere estar por un momento a solas y preparar todo para su siguiente movimiento para Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage

Nos encontramos más específicamente en la Oficina de Tsunade donde ella se encontraba con su compañero Jiraiya había entrado por la oficina atra vez de la ventaba. Y no todo era felicidad o tranquilidad debido al ambiente tenso que había ahora.

Tsunade: ¿Cómo te fue con él?

Jiraiya solamente dio un suspiro de frustración por parte del sennnin dejando mal augurio para la Senju

Jiraiya: Sigue siendo el mismo como lo vimos.

Tsunade: ¿Qué tan malo crees que esta?

Jiraiya: Grave, luego de sentir la muerte le pego con fuerza, alguien tan importante para él y apreciado por el fuera asesinarlo por poder le traiciono toda la confianza que le quedaba alguien a quien llamar ``camarada´´.

Tsunade: Crees que va estar bien Jiraya? No podría soportar la idea de verlo a si

Jiraiya: He pensado en algo que le puede ayudar a Naruto aclarar sus pensamientos y le puede hacer fuete. Tsunade-hime, quiero llevarme a Naruto durante el entrenamiento durante 3 años, por eso tengo que llevármelo durante estos tres años.

Tsunade: y con esos tres años, que planeas entrenar a él, podrá aprender todas la artes shinobis que le faltan a el.

Jiraiya: Lamentablemente no, el necesita aprender lo básico, desde control de chakra, taijutsu, y el uso debido del chakra del kyuubi.

Tsunade: Eso no es suficiente para el, eso no le servirá para nada.

Jiraiya: No hay mucho tiempo, según mi red de espías Akatsuki comenzara la cacería de bijuus y si es consciente de que ellos estarán cazando a Naruto por el Kyuubi, solamente lo instruiré lo esencial para que él pueda protegerse por sí mismo en contra de sus enemigos.

Tsunade: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Mientras que ellos dos conversaban sobre la situación entre Naruto y Sasuke, cierto clon recopilaba toda la información que fue solicitada por el original, ahora con todo lo reunido se disipo en una nube de humo.

Mientras tanto con naruto.

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento #7 se encontraba Naruto desplomado boca arriba mirando las estrellas de la noche que brillaba con intensidad, y comenzaba a recordar los recuerdos que le traía en ese campo, y casi la mayoría no eran nada agradables porque la mayoría estaban relacionados con sus ``compañeros´´ de su equipo siempre subestimarlo, despreciarlo y humillarlo sin límite alguno, los pensamientos de su infancia lo golpearon, de esa soledad infinita y dolorosa, las miradas de odio por parte de los aldeanos, los pocos recuerdos que tenían agradables eran con las del Sandaime Hokage pero él se ha ido. Y no sabía que le traería de adelante.

Luego de enterarse por parte de su clon que él se iría con Jiraiya durante estos tres años, para muchos serian un gran honor y una gratificación siendo entrenado por un sennin, pero para él no le gustaba lo que tenía planeado Jiraiya, solamente quería practicar lo más ``esencial´´ y nada relacionado con las artes shinobis o en otras artes para reforzar su arsenal. Él era un desastre de una manera u otra.

Viendo que llevaba solamente su ropa, y su adorado monedero ``Gamma-Chan´´ tomando la mejor decisión que tenía, su mejor opción era abandonar Konoha, no le importaba si fuera tachado de traidor, o si con eso se rompiera todo vínculo con los pocos amigos que tenía, Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo volvería o no, pero él tenía que irse.

Una vez que mando a un clon de sombra para que empacara todo lo que considera valioso, y sellándolo en algunos pergaminos de almacenamiento, el rubio original estaba en plena salida de Konoha, esperando a los clones.

Unos minutos después, el clon le daba los pergaminos al original agradeciendo al con que acepto el saludo despidiéndose con una nube de humo., ahora él sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, y comenzaba a dar un paso hacia el destino.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la puerta, varios Anbus le interceptaron el camino.

Anbu: Deténgase ahora mismo,

Naruto: (No tengo tiempo para eso) Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras

Y de la nada cientos de clones aparecieron en frene de Naruto y para los Anbus, todos comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. Los Anbus trataron de sacar a todos los que pudieron o tratar de localizar la sensación del rubio pero era técnicamente imposible porque era el mismo aroma por parte de los clones, estaban abrumados como cientos de los clones llegaban a la parte superior de la pared superior de la pared y saltando encima de las casas. Los Anbus sabían que si Naruto saliera de la frontera, seria marcado como un Ninja Renegado, y fueron hacia la oficina de Tsunade donde seguía conversando con su Asistente y Aprendiz Shizune.

Anbu: Hokage-Sama, tenemos una emergencia.

Tsunade: ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Anbu: El Gennin Uzumaki Naruto ha escapado del perímetro del pueblo, está tratando de desartar

Tsunade: ¡QUE! Y USTED LO DEJO ESCAPAR?

Anbu: El creo cientos de clones, no había manera de localizarlo quien era el verdadero, todos ellos corrieron en diferentes.

Tsunade: (Esto no nos puede estar pasando) ¿Cuánto tiempo fue eso)

Anbu: 15 minutus Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade: Quiero a todos los Anbus disponibles Jiraiya y Kakashi serán sus líderes y localicen al gaki, Captúrelo pero no lo maten.

Anbu: Hai Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: (Que te ha pasado Naruto, porque has cambiado de esa manera? de una u otra manera te traeré de vuelta en el verdadero camino no importa qué?)

Mientras tanto con Naruto

El rubio ahora corriendo como si no fuera un mañana, estaba saltando de árbol a árbol pensando en donde iría ahora que el huyo de su ``hogar´´ para buscar un nuevo destino para el, y él estaba seguro que Tsunade estaría mandando a todos los Anbus disponibles para capturarlo ,y el noto una cueva, perfecta para esconderse por un rato.

Naruto ahora estaba notando esa cueva, no era horizontal si no tenía una caída, algo que no lo noto porque dio un paso en falso cayó hacia la cueva hacia el fondo de la cueva golpeándose la cabeza con la pared de piedra mandándolo a dormir de una manera brusca.

Sin saber que había ciertas personas que presintieron la esencia del rubio.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Como sabrán, hice varios cambios en los fics del Cannon, y quería darle un estilo más diferente para este fic.

Y bueno, como sabrán Naruto ahora deserto de Konoha ahora que todo vínculo se habían roto, y el no sería bien entrenado como lo había prometido Jiraiya al igual que otros amigos.

Como aclaración ya están las parejas por parte de mi amigo el que me reto el fic y respeto la decisión que tomo, pero aun así, quiero compartirlo quienes serán las elegidas para ser parejas de Naruto.

Parejas de Naruto Uzumaki

Serán tres chicas especiales y alguien que tengo reservado para el rubio

Y bueno, ahora veré como armo para el siguiente capítulo, y bueno espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno acepto dudas, consejos, peticiones e aclaraciones para el siguiente

Siempre sus opiniones y reviews serán bien recibidos y los responderé.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Que tenga una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2016.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva compañera

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo en la acción para un nuevo capitulo que me fue retado por un amigo mío que me pidió que hiciera ese fic y yo tenía mis dudas en como seria su agrado de ese fic

Bueno como sabrán habrá varios giros en la historia en las tales ya vieron un Naruto Quebrado (moralmente) y vendo la realidad como la vio.

Al igual que no tendrá el entrenamiento de Jiraiya Gamma Sennin y ósea tendrá otros maestros y otros caminos ahora con el ex gennin de konoha.

Y bueno creo que hice uno de los pocos fics en ver a un Naruto desmoralizado (digamos que quebrado mentalmente luego de una experiencia cercana a la muerte) y ha cortado los lazos de lo que unía a Konoha.

Bueno eso se me hará complicado pero no difícil en hacer ese fic y les agradezco que hayan sido de su agrado

Y sin más comenzaremos

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

aten92: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que me retasteis jejeje, eso sí fue un gran desafío amigo que me hicisteis hacer pero todo reto lo acepto y bueno ver como le espera al futuro de ese fic, y sin más aquí está el capítulo socio.

Diego uzumaki uchiha: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y claro que habrá continuación, disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado ese nuevo fic, y bueno sip Naruto quedo quebrado mental y moralmente luego de esa experiencia, y no te preocupes por él, él se recuperare a su tiempo pero saldrá adelante, y tranquilo amigo, a Kyuubi le tengo algo especial y ya lo veras, y al igual veré el destino del rubio y solo te confirmare de que el ya no estará en Konoha, disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Alexzero: Hola como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y claro que lo continuare, disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Bladetri: Hola como andas, gracias por apoyarme, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y pronto ya pronto veras las chicas, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y sip Naruto ahora si fue muy afectado luego de esa experiencia. Y tranquilo, ya pronto que pasara durante su caída, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

ShadowyWriter: Hola como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y al igual como has estado ya no he sabido nada de ti compañero y sip escribió uno de los pocos fics en el cual Naruto abre los ojos para ver la cruda y cruel realidad en la que vive y la decisión de dejar Konoha para un nuevo comienzo, y no te preocupes, ya sabrás quienes son los vampiros.

Jbadillodavila: Hola amigo como te encuentras me alegro que te haya gustado, y disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

kira-uzu: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por apoyarme y seguir con ese fic, seguro que no te decepcionare, y ya pronto a pronto sabremos de sus parejas, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 1: Nueva compañera

Nos encontramos en una cueva profunda e honda en la cual ya era de noche, más exacto medianoche en la cual cierto rubio luego de que lograra huir de su antiguo ``hogar´´ luego de que fuera quebrado moralmente y mentalmente luego de tener ``éxito´´ en su misión de detener al traidor y heredero del clan Uchiha

Naruto al sobrevivir el Chidori de su ``hermano´´ fue brutalmente destruido interiormente luego de que alguien lo tratara de matar, y luego de que escucho en las conversaciones de su ``Sensei´´ Jiraiya que lo iba a llevar lejos de la aldea, pero lo iba dejar como antes. Nada de entrenamiento de Shinobi, si no más acondicionamiento.

Eso ya no le importaba el rubio, si él tenía que desertar de Konoha, pues lo haría, de todos modos ¿Quién quería estar en una aldea que te odia, te desprecia, y siempre te menosprecia por las acciones que hayas hecho? Todos los infravolaban, a pesar de los pocos que notaban su existencia y humanidad, eso ya lo había llevado a un límite emocional.

Luego de tener éxito en esconderse de los Anbus y del equipo de Rastreo por parte de Naruto, ahora se encontraba en una situación para menos agradable.

Luego de caer hacia el fondo de esa cueva se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza con una de las estalagmitas de la cueva y lo había dejado inconsciente en K.O

Pero sin saber que había un sujeto que estaba mirando al rubio con ciertos intereses y lastima por todo lo que tuvo que ver y recogía al chico hasta su morada de su cueva para curarlo hasta que se recuperaba la conciencia

Pero sin saber que el sujeto recogía al rubio ese tenía como así decirlo una reunión algo esperada.

Subconsciente de Naruto.

Naruto dio un suave gemido cuando abrió sus ojos, y al parpadear algunas veces notaba cierto dolor en su nuca y al saber que estaba mirando el entorno del lugar

Naruto: Genial, ahora en donde termine esta vez.

El rubio gimió mientras miraba alrededor del lugar aun sobándose de su nuca y notaba la humedad y un pasillo oscuro. No era difícil reconocer en donde estaba, notaba las paredes escarpadas y agrietadas, y la gran cantidad de agua que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Naruto: Al parecer estoy en un alcantarillado de algún tipo ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí si estuve en esa cueva?

El frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor del lugar. Este lugar parecía nada más ni menos que en las alcantarillas de Konoha, él ya había estado en esas cloacas algunas veces como refugio para escapar de los aldeanos, civiles y algunos shinobis que lo odian por tener al Kyuubi

Pero notaba cierta diferencia en ese tipo de Alcantarillado

La principal diferencia era de que tenía tuberías que viajaban a lo largo ya atreves de las paredes y el techo que brillaba naranja rojizo. El aun pensativo y dudoso se preguntaba porque esos tubos hacían brillar de color azul, hasta que noto algo que lo llamo la atención.

De pie comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y siguiendo sus instintos de los tubos que era el único pasadizo que viajaba ese lugar, cuando salió de ese lugar se encontró de pie en frente de una gran puerta metálica, una puerta casi cincuenta veces de su tamaño y con bastantes barras de acero y en el centro había un gran trozo de papel con la Kanji de Fuuin (Sello) en él.

Sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención porque había alguien dentro de esa puerta metálica, y no era el clásico Zorro gigante de Nueve Colas que había atacado a Konoha desde hace 13 años.

Frente a él estaba una chica joven hermosa ella al parecer tenía uno años mayor que él, más exactos tenía como unos 18 años de edad de facciones de una deidad, su hermoso cuerpo precioso al igual que su piel blanca suave y delicada como la porcelana con el pelo rojo carmesí y ojos con pupila rasgada con color rojo sangre ella tenía la complexión delgada muy fina que toda Kunoichi envidiaría tener, ella tenía la altura de 1.65 metros de altura al igual que ella tenía las piernas delgadas y suaves al igual que su escote de busto de copa D.

Ella estaba vestida con una blusa Roja con escote en V dejando notar ver su gran busto desarrollado, al igual que usaba una falda negra que estaba dividida en la derecha dejando ver desde su muslo hasta sus delicados pero hermosos pies al igual que llevaba unas botas negras de tacón alto.

Sin embargo las características más notable de esa chica eran las nueve clonas que ondeaban detrás de la hermosa chica.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Veo que el golpe te afecto demasiado rápido mocoso, o debería decirte..Naruto Kun

La última parte lo decía con dulzura e sensual dándole unos escalofríos al rubio.

Naruto: Tu eres….?

¿?:Asi es soy la Kyuubi no Kitsune, pero es es solo mi título, nada importante, veo que todavía no te estas recuperando?

Naruto: ¿Si es por mi nuca, estaré bien solo es una herida…

Kyuubi: Me refiero a tu otra ``herida´´, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Naruto solamente se quedó callado mirando hacia abajo.

Naruto: No quiero hablar de eso, todavía me duele mucho luego de..

Kyuubi: de que ese engreído Uchiha trato de matarte…te advertí que esos Uchihas están malditos son un clan poseído por el mal, solamente les importan el poder absoluto y lo obtendrán cueste lo que cueste

Naruto: Lose, por eso si veo de nuevo a ese Uchiha-Teme, lo matare, ya no me importa Konoha, ni mi ``equipo´´ o mi ``sensei´´ para mi murieron cuando perdí la voluntad que tenía...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar. La chica lo detuvo poniendo uno de sus suaves dedos en la boca del chico.

Kyuubi: Ya no digas más Naruto-Kun, sé que te duele, pero también me duele verte sufrir, ya no te veía como el niño que era pura felicidad, alegría. Ahora eres frio, vacío, ya sin emociones.

Naruto: Es así como debería ser ya no vale la pena porque luchar.

Kyuubi: Todavía vale porque luchar, créeme, que tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa, tienes el talento de vencer lo imposible, créeme que yo creo en ti en lo que eres capaz. Y además…

Naruto: y además qué?

Kyuubi: Yo te ayudare a sanar tus heridas, sé que están doliendo, y sé que las secuelas serán para siempre, pero yo te ayudare a disipar ese dolor que tienes.

Naruto: ¿De verdad? ¿no me estas mintiendo?

Kyuubi: Por nada de este mundo te mentiría, eres la persona más hermosa y bondadosa que he conocido, y estaré a ti contigo hasta el final.

Naruto: Te lo agradezco mucho Kyuu..

Kyuubi: Llámame Natsumi, Naruto-kun, y tienes el poder de usar tu mente para cambiar el sitio.

Naruto: Veamos…

Y con tan solo imaginarse el lugar que quería tanto él y ella, ahora en vez de un lúgubre y oscuro alcantarillado ahora en un Bosque con una laguna y muchos árboles.

Naruto: Espero que con eso te pueda ayudar, Así estarás más libre Natsumi-Chan.

Pero para la pelirroja se le acerco con un gran abrazo que asfixiaba al pobre rubio con los grandes pechos que mataban de una forma…lenta pero agradable para el rubio.

Naruto: ¡Na….tsumi…..no pue..do….respirar…

Natsumi: Perdón Naruto-kun, pero ese lugar es hermoso, totalmente tranquilo, relajante y hermoso, te lo agradezco Naruto-kun,

Naruto: De hecho tengo que agradecerte a ti…por creerme en mí, a pesar que me siento devastado, tú me has apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, a pesar que me gustaría que saliéramos afuera para disfrutar de la vida.

Natsumi: Igualmente yo Naruto-Kun, eso lo que también anhelo, estar contigo como tu pareja. Pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

Naruto: Me gustaría tener una vida mejor, en un nuevo hogar, ser un Shinobi poderoso para protegerte ati y las personas que son preciada para mí y ya por terminar…una familia a quien amor.

Natsumi: y es por eso que estará aquí para ayudarte…a tener una vida mejor y ser un extraordinario Shinobi. Por eso te quiero convertir en un Hanyou.

Naruto: ¿Un qué?

Natsumi se rio ante la torpeza pero inocente rubio que le daba ternura a su querido amado.

Natsumi: Un Hanyou, le permite convertirse en mitad demonio y mitad humano para aumentar tus poderes y habilidades.

Naruto: ¿entonces voy a ser como tú?

Natsumi: No exactamente, en mi caso soy una Youkai pero también una Hanyou, mientras que tú se puede convertir en un Hanyou, tendrás las habilidades mías de todo Hanyou Kitsune, desde mis colas hasta el chakra que se unieron tanto el tuyo y el mío. Pero necesitaremos que trabajemos juntos.

Naruto: Muy bien, me gustara estar entrenando juntos Natsumi-Chan.

Natusmi lo besaba en la mejilla con una sonrisa tanto de felicidad y de ternura al rubio al ver que poco a poco se está recuperando su voluntad de fuego.

Natsumi: Naruto-kun, es hora que regreses a la realidad, pero cuando quieras buscarme, aquí ti te estare esperándote para lo que gustes.

Naruto: Esta bien Natsumi-Chan, nos veremos pronto

Y con eso se despedía de su amada Natsumi mientras que la pelirroja ponía sus dos manos en su pecho con un suspiro de Alivio.

Natsumi: Me alegro que poco a poco, te estés recuperando Naruto-Kun, quiero que seas como el de antes, y yo te ayudare para sanar tus heridas, no importa que.

Y con eso la pelirroja se retiraba hacia el bosque para descansar luego de conocer a su amado.

Mientras tanto en la realidad

Devuelta en la realidad, el rubio se despertaba en un futon con una hoguera improvisada alumbrando la noche donde había cierta persona que lo ha estado esperando.

¿?: Te encuentras bien chico?

Y en eso había aparecido el sujeto quien ha estado cuidando el chico.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Jej, me han llamado de muchos nombres que ya tienen un tiempo que no lo uso, pero tu me puedes llamarme Alucard.

Naruto: ¿Alucard?

Alucard: Así es joven muchacho, bien siéntate aquí, estas en mi morada, quiero contarte algo, y es de suma importancia contigo.

Naruto: ¿y de que se trata Alucard-San.

Alucard: Es sobre de…..

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen con la brevedad del fic pero creo que hacerlo un poco cortos pero no exagerados, podre hacerlo mas interesante el fic, y además que ando viendo de los demás capítulos

Muy bien como sabran ya tenemos a nuestra primera pareja que se trata de Natsumi (Kyuubi)

Ya solamente faltan otras 3 que se descubran.

Les aclaro que no habrá chicas del mundo de Naruto, ni las de su edad, maduras o jinchurikis, si no algo que tengo planteado

Al igual que andaré buscando de un nuevo Sensei para Naruto, ahora que el rechazo de manera indirecta la oferta del entrenamiento por 3 años de Jiraiya

Tambien ya estare haciendo las habilidades tanto de Hanyou, de Vampire y de otras de Jutsus para en el ``exilio´´ que se impuso el rubio.

Muy bien y si gustan pueden consultarme para dudas, consejos, peticiones o aclaraciones para el siguiente capitulo

Sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

Hola amigos, como han estado chicos, aquí de nuevo con este nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, y bueno poco a poco les gustaran los que le traigo consigo

y bueno sé que algunos no les gustaron que hagan cortos fics ,pero con eso me sentiré cómodo al escribir cortos capítulos pero no exagerado.

y también les quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y los reviews que me han dado en este fic, les quiero agradecer a todos por esos tips, me han servido de gran ayuda.

También gracias por todo su aprecio en este fic y todo los tips que me han dado les agradezco mucho su apoyo y no los voy a decepcionar

Y sin más comenzamos

Pero antes…quisiera agradecerles a los lectores y autores que me hayan dejado sus reviews y les contestare sus dudas.

Jbadillodavila: Hola amigo, pues claro que lo continuare, disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

Alexzero: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado y sip este fic hice hacer ver un fic en un Naruto que es más realista en la situación que estaba luego de un mal momento, y créeme que el ya no tendrá nada de relación con Jiraiya ni con los Sapos y bueno ya está aprobada 1 que es Natsumi, y las otras 3 ya poco a poco se estarán desenvolviendo en el fic y ya verás lo que pasara en su reunión con Alucard, disfrútalo amigo.

ShadowyWriter: Hola amigo como has estado, sip ya tuvieron su buena reunión con su inquilina y ahora veras la reunión de Alucard, ya verás lo que sucede.

Bladetri: Hola, gracias por e like, disfrútalo compañero.

aten92:: Hola socio, como andas, gracias por los tips y ya verás que sucede con Alucard al igual que Natsumi, y algunos cambios que tendrá ese fic, y bueno espero que te gusten las sorpresas.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo, como has estado y ya verás que ese encuentro será muy interesante y no quedaras decepcionado.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado y sip ya conocio a su inquinla y ahora tendrán su reunión con Alucard seguro que te gustara.

kira-uzu: Hola amiga, no me odies, solo quiero dar drama y esa sensación al esperar los fics y tranquila no te me apresures en las chicas, ya verás quienes serán las chicas y sip tratare de hacer los fics seguidos, eso espero, bueno disfrútalo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, veo que te gusto la reunión de Natsumi, y no te preocupes por Naruto, él se estará recuperando poco a poco y ya veremos que sucede con la reunión con Alucard y ya veremos que sucede si estará o no en el Libro Bingo y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

uzumakidragneel559: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y seguro que te gustara lo que pasara en este capítulo, no quedaras decepcionado.

Xirons: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y ya no te preocupes porque aquí ya esta este nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y ya verás las sorpresa que te tengo y no te preocupes por él se estará recuperando poco a poco a su debido tiempo porque esas heridas internas no son fáciles de sanar y es con tiempo que se curaran, y bueno ya verás que sucede con Alucard, ya lo veras.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo.

En una cueva semi oscura se encontraban ciertos sujetos que estaban disfrutando el calor de la fogata que había hecho el sujeto mayor.

el sujeto era un adulto mayor de unos 40 años de edad su piel era caucásico pálido con una cabellera medio larga tipo de melena de color ónix oscuro al igual que sus ojos rojos de color sangre que helaba al mirar, su estatura era muy alta nomas de 1.80 metros de altura. Al igual que sus características más inusual de él eran su sonrisa macabra lobuna que mostraban su juego de colmillos a la vista del rubio.

Su vestimenta consistía en una ropa muy diferente en la cual llevaba los shinobis en este mundo (Ropa Victoriana) en el cual consistía en un traje de vestir de color rojo con negro, unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones de color negro, una camisa de vestir roja muy decorada junto con una corbata bien atada en su cuello al igual llevaba unos guantes blancos, un sombrero rojo fedora con una visera amplia.

Naruto aun tranquilo pero muy nervioso en estar con ese sujeto no sabía lo que iba a pasar una vez que le pidió que el hablaría acerca de algo.

Alucard: Bien chico, ya me imagino que te estas preguntando... ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Y el porqué de mi existencia en este lugar? ¿no es así?

Naruto solo asintió ante la pregunta del sujeto.

Alucard: Bien, primero antes de que te cuente ¿quiero saber tu nombre?

Naruto: Me llamo Uzu….solo Naruto.

Alucard: Esta bien Naruto-San, siéntate cómodo porque te contare mi historia.

Naruto ¿Su historia?

Alucard: Asi es joven. No me queda mucho tiempo Naruto-San y quiero que alguien esté aquí para que alguien me recuerde.

Naruto: Esta bien, aquí estaré para escucharlo Alucard-San.

Alucard estaba tranquilo al ver que el chico estaría aquí en sus últimos momentos.

Alucard: Bien. Antes que nada te había contado que he tenido una variedad de nombres…bueno veras. Lo que pasa que yo no soy de este mundo. De hecho ni siquiera soy un mortal

Naruto: ¿Qué querías decir con lo último?

Alucard: Bueno, yo soy más conocido como un Inmortal, un Chupa-Sangre o mejor conocido como Vampiro.

Naruto: ¿Un…..Vampiro?

Alucard: Así es Naruto-San, por eso de mi inmortalidad, por eso de mis ojos rojos y por eso mi forma de vestir, bueno…fui conocido por nombres tales como Vlad Tepes, Conde Drácula, Nosferatu y Vukodlak pero mi reciente nombre es Alucard.

Naruto: Vaya…pero porque yo?

Alucard: En eso vamos, tu tranquilo, He vivido desde hace más de 600 años, diferentes mundos y este es mi último lugar de descanso..

Naruto: Espera un momento…hace unos momentos habías dicho de que eras Inmortal, y ahora me dices que este es tu lugar de tu descanso…no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Alucard: Jejejeje..A pesar de que estas madurando, todavía eres ingenuo Naruto-San, estoy harto de esta inmortalidad, la odio mucho. De hecho prefiero morir eternamente que estar atado a esta eternidad sin fin.

Naruto estaba perplejo, es el primer sujeto que el aborrece la inmortalidad, muchos desde Shinobis legendarios, el Sennin Orochimaru y otros adoran y desean con todo ser inmortales, pero ella desprecia mucho.

Alucard: Como he dicho he visto mucho durante estos siglos, guerras sin fin, interminable baños de sangre, un mundo donde gobierna la maldad y la oscuridad, es algo que siempre he detestado. He hecho mis trabajos desde mis siglos, desde Rey de un reino, emperador de otro reino, Guardián de una princesa, Miembro especial de una organización y por terminar un mercenario sanguinario…

Naruto: Ya veo…pero entonces porque estoy aquí para descansar eternamente pero no quería dejar que mi legado muriera y se dejara en el olvido…ahí entras tu Naruto-san.

Naruto: ¿Yo?

Alucard: Así es Naruto-San, durante tu inconsciencia en la cueva, te estuve observando interiormente, y se lo que tu quieres. Y lo que has tenido que soportar durante toda tu vida, y me impresiona que hayas tenido una gran voluntad, una voluntad que ya está fracturada….y no estoy diciendo para burlarme de ti o degradarte. Al igual se de tu…Inquilina, y sé que veo en ti un Futuro prometedor en un nuevo comienzo para Ti Naruto-San, por eso quiero ofrecerte varias cosas.

Naruto aun cauteloso al saber que estaba hablando con una criatura mística que se le ofreciera algo, y al saber que el vio lo que tuvo que pasar, viendo que ya no tenía nada que perder luego de que quería tener un nuevo comienzo.

Naruto: ¿Yo….

Alucard: Antes de que lo digas, una vez que aceptes mi oferta ya no hay paso atrás para tu otra vida…me refiero que cotaras toda tu antigua vida…me refiero a donde vivias, tus lazos, al igual que tu contrato de invocación se debe cortar definitivamente.

Naruto: Esta bien, lo comprendo, y sé que debo comenzar desde cero luego de mi…``éxito´´ luego de que salvara al Uchiha de una serpiente traidora. Pero eso ya quedo atrás, quiero ser alguien, quiero ser alguien porque me reconozca, ya no por un héroe, ni un demonio, sino algo más...en la vida.

Alucard sonrió al escuchar su aclaración del rubio al saber que de forma indirecta aceptaba su trato, él sabía que sería alguien especial y el veía un gran futuro en él, y él no se decepcionara en su decisión. De todos modos él ya quería tener una paz eterna y dejarle todo la responsabilidad a su próximo heredero de su legado.

Alucard: Me alegra escuchar eso, Naruto-San, porque de hoy hasta la eternidad seras mi próximo heredero de mi legado, quiero que tu prevalezcas y prosperes en este mundo. Para siempre, seras un digno heredero…

Naruto: Le agradeczco mucho en que sea digno de ser su heredero Alucard….

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el vampiro había noqueado a su heredero para comenzar con el traspaso de sus poderes de vampiro y muchas otras habilidades que ha conseguido durante estos seis siglos que ha estado viviendo.

Alucard puso al rubio boca arriba sacando su camisa negra exponiendo el sello que retenía a su inquilina, y para Alucard ya sabía cómo romper esos sellos sin matar al chico, para el trasplantó de sus poderes.

Primero el ya no sería necesario que retuviera a su inquilina y así asimilar los poderes de vampiros y de otros que conseguirá.

Primero lo que hizo fue abrir el sello con su su sangre haciendo una forma de ``llave´´ y así liberar al Kyuubi en su forma humana sin la necesidad de matar al chico.

Alucard estaba satisfecho en ver que funciono su método, y ver una Pelirroja a punto de matarlo.

Natsumi: ¿Quién quiera que seas, no dejare que asesines a Naruto-kun?

Alucard: Vamos niña no estoy tratando de matar a tu novio, de hecho estoy haciéndote un favor para ambos

Natsumi: ¿Qué clase de favor nos estás haciendo?

Alucard: Tu eres libre con tu forma humana y estar completamente libre y completa y estar al lado de mi heredero.

A pesar de que le gustaba la idea de estar con su amado Naruto aún le tiene preocupada en por qué la tradición de un Jinchuriki es si es extraído el Jinchuriki morirá.

Alucard: No te preocupes por él, ¿por eso quiero pedirte algo antes de irme?

Natsumi: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Alucard: Amalo y protégelo, porque él es mi nuevo heredero de mí.

Ahora Alucard ponía su mano en su sello roto de Naruto y le transmitía todo sus poderes desde habilidades, técnicas, recuerdos, y mucho más poderes ocultos que ha tenido el rubio, pero al mismo momento el vampiro se estaba comenzando a desaparecer en vista de la Pelirroja.

Natsumi: ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?

Alucard: Mi momento de mi partida. Ahora he encontrado a mi heredero digno de mi legado, y espero grandes cosas en el, y seguro que tu estaras ahí para acompañarlo por el resto de la eternidad.

Natsumi: ¡Eternidad! ¿Te refieres que él se-…

Alucard: El es Mitad Humano, Mitad Hanyou y Mitad Vampiro…mi querida Niña…pero no estés triste. El estará contigo por el resto de tu eternidad, como siempre lo habías deseado.

Natsumi se sonrojo al saber que esa parte era cierta, pero ahora se había convertido en un nuevo ser.

Alucard: En la cueva les dejo mis riquezas, habilidades, técnicas, y muchos otros objetos que serán de su beneficio. Bueno niña ha llegado mi hora. Ahora puedo descansar en paz para siempre.

Y con eso Alucard desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido dejando aun rubio semi-desnudo y con varios cambios físicos que se está convirtiendo ante la vista de la pelirroja.

Natsumi: (Muchas gracias por esa oportunidad….y no la voy a desaprovecharla, Minato-San, Kushina-Chan, les prometo con mi vida que hare feliz a mi Naru-Kun el será una excelente persona, sin importar si ya no es un Shinobi, el será alguien mucho más poderoso)

Y con eso Natsumi ponía en una Cama improvisada para cuidar a su amado Vampiro/Hanyou para ver qué nuevo despertar ha tenido el rubio.

Y al saber que ellos dos tendrán un futuro mejor para ellos.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen por la brevedad del fic pero últimamente ando muy apresurado de mi nuevo semestre que entrare. Ahora me tocan la segunda parte de mis prácticas

Y bueno veré mucho más Francés más avanzado y difícil para en mi opinión.

Este semestre será de los más pesado, pero aun así seguiré escribiendo Fics sin importar que.

Y bueno como verán Naruto ya es un Vampiro y un Hanyou , y el tendrá muchos cambios físicos y nuevas habilidades especiales.

Y bueno les aclaro…el tendrá nuevas habilidades, nuevas armas, nuevos jutsus y nuevo pergamino de Contrato.

El ya no tiene nada que ver con Konoha, si la ve como Aliado o como enemigo al igual que cierta serpiente y los de Akatsuki.

Ya tenemos a nuestra primera chica que es la propia Natsumi (Kyuubi) en su forma humana. Y las otras 3 son 3 chicas del anime de Rosario + Vampire

Y no habrá parejas como de las Clasicas, o de maduras, MILFS, o Jinchurikis. Esas 3 ya están apartadas.

Si gustan en mi perfil puedo poner mi dirección del facebook para que puedan hablarme sin problema alguno.

Este es mi Facebook

: / / www . Facebook alan . avila . 585

Y bueno con eso los estaré esperando para dudas, consejos peticiones o aclaraciones para el siguiente capítulo para los que quieran hablarme de otros fics heh.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Mi nombre es…

Hola amigos, como han estado chicos, querían saber que les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante estos capítulos, y les quiero agradecer todo por el apoyo que me han dado durante estos días, pero en este semestre que estaré serán infernales para mí y tratare de escribir como sea posible

Les agradezco que me han dado buenos tips y consejos que me han dado y se los aseguro que no los decepcionare para este siguiente capítulos.

También ya poco a poco nos estaremos desenvolviendo más en esa grandiosa historia

También como aviso les quiero avisar que utilizare tanto en ese cross de Rosario + Vampire utilizare elementos de otras series o animes, tranquilo solo elementos.

Espero que disfruten los siguientes capítulos tanto para mí y para ustedes amigos.

Pero antes contestare sus reviews

alexzero: Gracias por el review y sip Alucard luego de siglos de vivir eternamente por fin puede vivir en paz y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si se ira. Pero hasta que termine lo que tenga pendiente en este mundo. Y sip Rest in a Peace Alucard.

Zafir09: Gracias por el review amigo, y claro que hizo algo asombroso le dejo su legado a Naruto para que el pudiera descansar en paz por fin, y también le dejo ciertos regalos tales como la libertad de Natsumi y en cuanto al legado de Naruto, todavía tengo mis dudas, pero bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

aten92: Hola socio gracias por tu aprecio y ya comenzaron a girar los engranajes de un nuevo comienzo para la pareja y tendrán un comienzo que nunca olvidaran ellos.

Xirons: Hola amigo, como andas, y opino de ti cada vez más me está poniendo interesante.

Bladetri: Gracias por el like y claro que lo seguiré.

ShadowyWriter: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y claro cuando Naruto despierte vera lo que le dejo de regalo su buen conocido Alucard y créeme que ni Konoha, Akatsuki o Orochimaru querrán buscarlo al tener ese nuevo despertar.

kira-uzu: Hola amigo, perdón, por confundirte pero debido que Kira para mi es nombre de chica, lo siento vale, y no te preocupes hare rápidos y cortos como pueda, ahora que regresara la universidad de nuevo a l combate y en cuanto a tus preguntas bueno…primero ellas dos estarán, la siguiente pregunta, eso será para el final, eso creo, y bueno gracias por aclararme tu género, disculpa, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo, gracias por el review y sip Alucard buscaba de alguien para dejarle su próximo legado y herencia genética, y no te preocupes espero que sean de tu agrado para esa nueva aventura para la pareja, disfrutado amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo, opino lo mismo que tú las cosas se van a poner mucho más interesantes en ese nuevo comienzo para Naruto, seguro te sorprenderás para el siguiente capítulo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ya pronto veremos las nuevas habilidades que tendrá naruto en su nuevo comienzo, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 3: Mi nombre es….

En la mente de Naruto ….todo le daba vuelta , toda su vida le ha cambiado en un giro completa mente de 360 grados, su mundo se había destruido literalmente pero comenzó con un nuevo comienzo al aceptar el trato que le dio Alucard, un nuevo comienzo , un comienzo, un nuevo sueño en cual alcanzar.

Ser inmortal…a pesar que muchos lo llamarían bendición…para Alucard y para el sería una Maldición para vivir eternamente pero al menos tendrá compañía de cierta pelirroja que lo estará acompañando por siempre, asi que digamos que la eternidad no será tan solitaria.

En la mente de Naruto tenía los recuerdos de toda su antigua vida, pero también adquirió todas las habilidades y técnicas heredadas por Alucard, tenía una vasta colección de técnicas que pondría en práctica a sus nuevos enemigos, sentía todo ese nuevo poder, un poder que lo pondría en la práctica.

Ahora nos encontramos cierto chico durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de cierta pelirroja que estaba abrazando entre su regazo de su amado chico durmiendo plácidamente sobre ella

Naruto: Mmmm ¿mama? ¿Eres tú?

¿? (Natsumi): Tranquilízate, quédate recostado Naru-Kun. Estuviste dormido por casi un mes entero

Naruto. Si….que horrible pesadilla soñé que me había escapado de Konoha…me encontraba con un vampiro fue horrible

¿?: Beuno mi querido Naru-Kun, estas a salvo en este lugar conmigo y ahora que eres una nueva persona.. De hecho eres el nuevo heredero de Alucard

En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar lo último.

Naruto: ¡Heredero de Alucard!

En ese momento se sobresaltó del regazo que estaba acostado mirando a la pelirroja que solamente lo había visto en su subconsciente. Durante algún tiempo

Naruto: Tú eres. Eres…?

Natsumi: Soy yo Naru-Kun, tu querida Natsumi-Chan. Veo que te afecto mucho tu nuevo despertar.

Naruto: ¿Despertar?

Natsumi suspiro ante un aturdido Naruto, sabía que el cambio le había afectado, pero ese despertar sí que le golpeo mucho a su amado, y entre su ropa sacaba un espejo para que se mirara Naruto.

Natsumi: Espero que no te desmayes de nuevo Naru-Kun, fue un mes largo en tu desarrolló de tu despertar.

Naruto asintió y tomo el espejo de Natsumi al ver que quería decir con ese nuevo despertar que le decía.

Una vez visto se había impresionado en la nueva apariencia que ha tenido ahora el rubio que estaba mirándose detenidamente el espejo, ante una sonrojada Natsumi

En vez de tener la apariencia de un adolescente de unos 13 años de edad, desnutrido, mal entrenado, de complexión delgada, de 1.50 metros de altura, y aun conservando grasa de bebe.

Ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven adulto de unos 18 a 22 años de edad su cabellera era de color blanco con toques griasescos al igual que unos mechones de color rojo como la sangre de ojos azul cielo, con cierto rasgo de un animal (Zorro), ahora medía 1.80 metros de altura, su tez era caucásico con cierta palidez pero aun conservando su blancura, ahora había perdido todo rasgo de grasa de bebe, ahora o todo se había tonificado, desde sus brazos, piernas, hasta su estómago tipo lavadero en cuadros, pero también notaba ciertos rasgos en el, algunos particulares.

La primera que tenia de forma discreta unas orejas de zorro, y una cola, parecido a la de Natsumi salvo que ese era de color blanco con rojo.

Ahora sabía el porqué del sonrojo de Natsumi pero también le vino la siguiente duda.

¿Cómo Natsumi salió de su cuerpo?

El sello que lo retenía, era impenetrable, según las palabras del Yondaime Hokage y del Sandaime Hokage que era imposible romper ese sello que retenía a la bestia en su cuerpo.

Pero ahora veía a una Natsumi feliz al estar libre y sonrojada al ver el nuevo cuerpo que tiene su antiguo Jinchuriki

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo Natsumi se le adelanto

Natsumi: Si te estas preguntando, en porque estoy libre y en porque sigues con vida, bueno te lo explicare…al aceptar el trato con Alucard, el decidio, primero liberarme el sello que me retenía ati Naru-Kun, en vez de morir, te dejo todo su legado ati, desde nuevos poderes, habilidades, técnicas, experiencias, y sobre todo una nueva vida.

Naruto: ¿Vida?

Natsumi: Asi es Naru-Kun, te lo complemento, tu tenías ciertos dones especiales, entre ellos tu grandes reservas de chakra, al igual que tu longevidad, pero gracias a la intervención de Alucard, pudieron expandir el doble de tus reservas y cambiar de longevidad a la eternidad.

Naruto: ¿Eso quieres decir que seré eterno como Alucard?

Natsumi puso una expresión de triste al escuchar el nombre del vampiro.

Natsumi: Alucard-Sama, buscaba una persona para dejar su legado, y tú eras el único que podría soportar tal peso, te dejo todo, e inclusive la eternidad.

Naruto sabía que vivir eterno era una bendición porque podría vivir para siempre y disfrutar buenos momentos en este mundo, pero también estaba lo malo de que nunca podría morir y ver a sus seres queridos crecer y morir y el estaría atado a ese mundo.

Natsumi: Sé que lo que estas sintiendo Naru-Kun, pero no tienes que soportar que vivir solo, yo por ser una bijuu y una hanyou también soy una inmortal, así que no tienes que sufrir solo, te había prometido que estaría contigo hasta el final, y seguiré haciéndolo Naru-Kun.

Naruto estaba sonriendo ahora de alivio al sentir que al menos alguien estaría ahí durante la eternidad, no sería tan malo la compañía de la Bijuu.

Natsumi: Antes de que partiera Alucard-Sama, te dejo toda sus riquezas, libros de sus habilidades, técnicas e incontable armamento que te dejo Naru-Kun, lo único que no tiene es un vestuario.

Naruto miraba su antiguo vestuario que ahora le quedaba un poco ajustado de su camisa negra y de sus pantalones naranja con azul.

Natsumi: Naru-Kun, hay un pueblo cercano a unos metros de esta cueva, ve a comprar tu nuevo atuendo, yo estará aquí guardando todo el legado en pergamino.

Con eso Natsumi le daba una bolsa de monedas de oro para el asombro del rubio, sabía que el oro era 10 veces más caro que los comunes Ryos.

Naruto: No tardare Natsumi-Chan.

La pelirroja asintió mientras guardaba todo lo que tenía la cueva mientras que el peliblanco estaba por primera vez fuera de la cueva, y lo primero que hizo fue estirarse de su cuerpo, al sentir ese nuevo poder fluyendo en sus venas. Y comenzaba su sprint de manera veloz saltando de árbol a árbol, era mucho más ágil, rápido, con más reflejos, y más sigiloso que más le había dado Alucard. Pero también ocultaba de forma discreta la cola que tenía ocultándola debajo de sus pantalones negros y sus orejas de Kitsune ocultándola con su cabellera blanca para que nadie supiera de sus rasgos de Hanyou. Ya una vez ocultando de sus rasgos estaba mas tranquilo ahora podría entrar al pueblo sin problema alguno.

Unos minutos después había llegado al pueblo que era un poblado con varias edificaciones parecida a Konoha pero no había ni Shinobis o los Anbus rodeándola, toda llena de aldeanos tranquilos, y civiles caminando de forma cotidiana en la noche.

Naruto miro alrededor del pequeño pueblo que él había entrado de forma discreta, la mayoría de sus edificaciones tenían cierto toque occidental y oriental, y la mayoría de los edificios eran tiendas que venden diversas mercancías y todo era tranquilo en ese pueblo.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue una tienda que era una tienda de ropa en la cual entro y se sintió atraído lo que había, y notaba ciertos intereses en cierta ropa.

En ese momento un vendedor de la mediana edad lo atendió

Vendedor: ¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?

Naruto: Me gustaría comprar ese atuendo el de la zona especial.

El vendedor estaba algo tenso porque esa ropa era más costosa que la de los civiles.

Vendedor: ¿Seguro que quiere compra esa ropa? Es cinco veces más costosa que la que hay en la tienda.

Naruto: El dinero no tengo problema señor.

Con eso le daba unas monedas de oro que le puso boquiabierto a pobre hombre que trataba de no tener un paro cardiaco al tener en sus manos oro.

Naruto: ¿y entonces? ¿Tiene un probador?

Vendedor: ehhhh sí..si…claro pase a la esquina del lugar, pruébelo y siéntanse cómodo.

Naruto: Muchas gracias señor.

Con eso Naruto tomaba la ropa del muestrario y se lo probaba en el probador y todo ese conjunto quedaba como anillo en el dedo.

Una vez que abrió la puerta del probador se mostraba una nueva persona.

Ahora tenía una camisa negra de combate junto con un chaleco blindado tipo táctico de Konoha con salvo la excepción que no tenía bolsillos y era totalmente de color negro, llevaba una capa negra y en la parte interior era rojo, al igual que llevaba unos pantalones tipo Anbu de color negro, junto con unos guantes abiertos de color negro con rojo y unas botas negras que le llegaba a las rodillas. Y unas gafas oscuras. Que ocultaba sus ojos.

(Imaginen el vestuario de Blade : el cazador de vampiros)

Naruto estaba satisfecho de su nuevo vestuario que se despidió de un alegre vendedor que se sentía en la gloria al sentir el oro en sus manos, eso era el pago de una década se sentía que con eso su vida sería mejor para él.

Una vez que el peliblanco se retiraba del lugar, iba a la siguiente que era una tienda de armas shinobi, no era muy grande pero al menos tenia lo esencial por si acaso los shinobis se hospedaban en se poblado.

Una vez dentro Naruto miraba el armamento que había, desde Kunais, Shurikens, Senbos, Ninjatos, Katanas, Yaris, Yumis, Kanabo, Naginatas, pero había una arma que le llamo la atención-

Era una Katana ligera de gran filo, su hoja de acero era de un color negro como el ónix con toques grises oscuros en la parte más filosa de la espada, no tenía manga como las demás espadas. De hecho estaba unida desde la hoja al mango de madera pero bien tallada de excelente calidad, junto con su funda que hacia juego el mango de que eran de color negro con blanco.

(Imaginen la Chokuto de Sasuke pero será de color negro con cierto parentesco a la espada de Blade)

Naruto estaba muy interesada en esa espada y pidió a un asistente a llamar al dueño de la arma.

Naruto: Disculpe señor ¿Cuánto cuesta esa espada?

Dueño: Cuestan 25,000 ryos. Estimado Joven, esa espada se llama Chokuto, y es la última espada con esa clase de metal.

Naruto: ¿Por qué tan especial la Chokuto señor?

Dueño: Ese metal, está hecho con un metal 100 veces más duro que el acero y 10 veces más resistente como el diamante, ese fue creado por el famoso herrero y armero Hattori Hanzo.

Naruto: Muy interesante…la quiero.

Y le daba unas cuantas monedas de oro al pobre dueño que se desmayó al tener gran cantidad de oro en sus manos ante un rubio con una gotita.

Naruto: (Sé que el oro es más caro pero tampoco no se pasen), se lo agradezco mucho por la chokuto.

Con eso se retiraba del inconsciente dueño que tenía una sonrisa soñadora al sentir el metal brillante en sus manos.

Ahora el rubio hacia una última parada hacia un restaurante pequeño de Ramen donde pidió para llevar algunos ramens para su querida Natsumi, y el dueño los preparo con rapidez.

Una vez tenido su orden, el rubio dejaba algunas monedas de oro para un pobre cocinero que trataba de no desmayarse al tener gran cantidad de dinero dado por el rubio.

Ya una vez conseguido con lo que quería Naruto partió hacia el bosque donde estaba la cueva donde estaba una Natsumi ya con los pergaminos sellados de toda la herencia de Alucard.

Natsumi estaba totalmente sonrojada y matando la mirada al chico de forma lujuriosa al tener ese nuevo vestuario que le quedaba a la perfección a su amado peliblanco.

Natsumi: Veo que te fue muy bien Naru-Kun, tu nuevo atuendo ahora si te hará respetar de ahora en adelante.

Naruto: Gracias por tu opinión Natsumi-Chan, me siento mucho mejor con ese atuendo junto con la Chokuto.

Natsumi: Excelente espada Naru-Kun, puedo enseñarte un poco de Kenjutsu, pero sé que te desenvolverás al paso del tiempo, primero quiero probar algo.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres hacer Natsumi-Chan?

La pelirroja entre su ropa le daba un papel blanco al peliblanco.

Natsumi: ¿Sabes que es ese papel?

Naruto: Hai, es un papel en el cual puedes saber qué tipo de naturaleza elemental tienes.

Natsumi: Asi es, pero ese papel es especial, fue creado por los primeros habitantes de Uzugakure No Sato, ese papel es especial porque además de detectar que tipo de naturaleza eres, también descubre que tipos de Kekkei Genkais y Kekkei Tōta, así que necesito que agregues un poco de tu chakra, para saber qué tipo de elementos tienes.

Una vez escuchado lo que le había pedido el peliblanco y el concentro su chakra en el papel y lo que sucedió después fue para el shock para la pareja.

 **El papel primero se había dividido en 6 trozos con diferentes resultados.**

 **El primer trozo se había dividido en 2 partes**

 **El segundo trozo se había quemado quedando en cenizas**

 **El tercero trozo se había arrugado**

 **El cuarto trozo se había congelado con un tono azul hielo.**

 **El quinto trozo se volvió negro**

 **Y el sexto troso se mojaba con un liquido rojo.**

Natsumi: Asombroso, nunca había visto alguien que tuviera esos elementos.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir Natsumi-Chan?

Natsumi: los tres primeros trozos, tienes el Fuuton (Elemento Viento), Katon (Elemento Fuego),Raiton (Elemento Rayo). El segundo es un elemento secundaria un Kekkei Genkai llamado Hyoton (Elemento hielo) y los dos últimos son dos de los extintos Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad) y Chiton (Elemento Sangre) eres una persona extraordinaria Naru-Kun.

Naruto: Gracias por todo Natsumi-Chan. Y ya sé a dónde debo dirigirme para mi nuevo destino.

Natsumi: ¿A dónde quieres ir Naru-Kun?

Naruto: Hace un tiempo, cerca de Nami y en Kiri, hay un poblado extinto llamado Uzugakure no Sato, creo que sería un buen lugar para entrenar de forma tranquila.

Natsumi: (Iremos a tu patria) Excelente idea Naru-Kun

Una vez que la pareja aprovecho los ramens que trajo el peliblanco, lo estaban disfrutando de forma tranquila, y una vez terminado tanto Naruto y Natsumi, cerraban la cueva de forma permanente para que nadie volviera a entrar en esa cueva.

Naruto: Antes de irme..he decidido dejar mi antigua vida…mi antiguo ser...quiero decir que de ahora en adelante, Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto. De ahora en adelante, me llamare de ahora en adelante llamare…..Blade

Una vez terminado, la pareja sellaba la cueva para despedirse para siempre de este lugar para un nuevo comienzo.

Sin saber que una sombra los estaba espiando y miraba de forma lujuriosa al peliblanco.

¿?: Asi que hay un nuevo vampiro, será interesante en conocerte Blade-Kun.

Y con eso seguía de forma sigilosa a la pareja para su nuevo destino….a Uzugakure no Sato

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Como sabran Ya naruto no existe, ahora se llamara Blade, si lose la otra opción era con el nombre e Tsukune Aono, pero Blade le vendría mejor.

Como sabrán, ya Naruto partirán hacia su antigua patria de sus padres para su nuevo comienzo.

Y como verán. El tendrá 6 elementos, y espero sorprenderlos para el siguiente capítulo.

Y bueno de una vez les confirmo las parejas

Natsumi (Kyuubi)

Moka

Mizore

Kurumu

Y bueno los estaré esperando para cualquier duda, consejo, petición o alguna aclaración para el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno sin más, me despido

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	5. Capitulo 4: Una nueva compañera

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo en la acción, disculpen por la tardanza pero hace un tiempo he estado sufriendo de una crisis emocional, luego de ver algunos fics sin continuar, he estado decidiendo que hacer con ellos, y al igual he estado apretado en la universidad, sobretodo en mis prácticas y en la metodología de investigación….cuanto la ``quiero´´ esa materia….sobretodo de tesis.

Pero en fin…aun me estoy recuperando poco a poco, pero aquí les traigo de nuevo ese nuevo capítulo para ustedes, y como lo había dicho, sería un poco largo…eso espero

También he visto sus dudas en el fic, tales como los kekkei genkais…la verdad como se lo había dicho antes iba a sacar de varios elementos tales como Vampiro Mascarada (videojuego de rpg) Blade: Cazador De Vampiros, Rosario + Vampire al igual que otras series

Al igual me llegaron dudas sobe de los elementos, nombres y de qué tipo de Moka si será Interna o Externa

Toda sus dudas se aclararan en ese capitulo

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews

 **Xirons:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que irán a Uzu, hacia la patria de su madre y en cuanto a reconstruir a su aldea….tengo una idea mejor.

 **Bladetri:** Hola amigo, gracias por el like, disfrútalo.

 **Uzumakidragneel559:** Hola amigo gracias por el review, y claro que ya no tendrás que esperarlo, porque aquí esta….y ya verás que tipo de Moka será.

 **Alexzero:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara sobretodo el nuevo nombre, disfrútalo.

 **aten92:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip ya comenzaron a girar los engranajes de la historia para Blade, y seguro que te sorprenderás de sus nuevas aventuras y cambios. Y ya verás quien será su acosadora jejeje.

 **ShadowyWriter:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y claro que ahora su nuevo destina será en Uzugakure para Natsumi y Blade, pero tu tranquilo que él no es un espía..Sino algo mejor. Ya lo veras.

 **Zafir09:** Hola socio, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustaran, como había prometido, habría muchas sorpresas y cambios para la pareja. Y tu tranquilo sobre el error, ya se sabrá porque le puse el Hyoton, al igual que el de otros elementos. Tu tranquilo y disfrútalo amigo.

 **metalic-dragon-angel** : Hola amigo, gracias por el review y ya comenzó el viaje para la pareja y tu tranquilo sobre la persona que los espiaba, seguro que te sorprenderás. Tú no te preocupes amigo.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip hubo muchos cambios radicales para Blade y como lo había dicho antes él también tenía una parte de Hanyou por eso sus rasgos Zorrunos, y tú no te preocupes de la persona quien lo vigilaba, ya sabrás quien será.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustaran las sorpresas que les di y seguro que te gustara más para este capítulo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 4: Una nueva compañera.

Han pasado por lo menos unas semanas luego de que nuestra pareja hallaran partido del país del fuego hasta lo que es Nami no Kuni.

El duo estaban disfrutando de la compañía al caminar por nuevos rumbos, sobre todo para Blade (Naruto) en el cual se sentía libre, feliz y con una paz que no haba sentido, al igual que su ``compañera´´ Natsumi que estaba por primera vez además de que había estado con su padre y creador (Hagoromo) era feliz con la persona que siempre lo ha amado, y era mejor estar libre en el mundo libre estando la compañía del peliblanco.

Desde su partida del país del fuego, habían visitado a algunos poblados menores del país del fuego y algunos en Nami no kuni, estando en hoteles en hoteles, pero cuando no llegaban aun no hotel se acampaban en las afueras de la ciudad disfrutando de la hermosa noche.

Y como lo había prometido su prometida Natsumi, le enseñaba Kenjutsu a Blade.

Natsumi era de manera práctica y autónoma su entrenamiento, que eran más de duelos intensos entre ambos, Natsumi tenía su propia espada al igual que blade que se había comprado la Chokuto, le daba muy buenos usos con la espada.

En tan solo unos días, Naruto ya le podría dar cierta batalla a Natsumi pero aún le faltaba la consistencia en sus ataques porque él era de manera precisa que rapidez.

Entre algunas habilidades que tiene el peliblanco. Eso nos lleva en ese momento

Nos encontramos en un bosque donde la pareja se había detenido para descansar luego de semanas caminando hacia las costas de Nami no Kuni.

Blade: ¿y ahora que hacemos aquí Natsumi-Chan?

Natsumi: Aun recuerdas las técnicas que te dio Alucard-Sama?

Blade: Hai, pero aun con las avanzadas son las más gastadoras, ¿Por qué?

Natsumi: Quiero ver si aún no has perdido las técnicas que has tenido en tu vida pasada…aun recuerdas hacer tu Kage no Bunshin y el Rasengan?

Blade: Hai, pero serán necesarios usarlos de nuevo…dijo, creo que esas técnicas ya no serán necesarias que los ocupe.

Natsumi: aun así, creo que puedes…digamos que darles un buen uso…por ejemplo el rasengan.

Blade: Pero si domino bien el Rasengan.

Natsumi: ¿De verdad? ¿Dominas bien el Rasengan hasta el punto de crear la técnica con una sola mano en lugar de apoyarse con sus Kage Bunshin?

Eso le dejo con un sabor amargo al peliblanco, le había costado mucho dominar la técnica en tan solo en pocos días, y necesitaba la ayuda de los clones, si no, no hubiera ganado la apuesta y salvándose la vida en varias ocasiones.

Blade: Recuerda que no tengo un control de chakra perfecto. Por eso necesito el apoyo de mis clones.

Natsumi: Aun así, creo que ya tienes el control necesario, no pierdes en nada por intentarlo Blade-Kun.

Blade: Esta bien, me convencisteis Natsumi-Chan.

Natsumi: Por eso ire a traer la cena, tu quédate aquí para que entrenes de forma tranquila no tardo Blade-Kun.

Blade: Tomate tu tiempo Natsumi-Chan.

Natsumi se retiraba para traer la cena, mientras que el peliblanco comenzaba a recordar como hacia la técnica más poderosa del Yondaime Hokage con una sola mano.

Eso sí sería un reto para él.

3 horas después

Atardecer entre la frontera de Nami no Kuni y Hi no Kuni.

Nos encontramos con un Blade un poco agotado y adolirodo del brazo y había notado que había llegado la noche cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte echando el cielo en una tonalidad de azul, naranja y rojo. Durante estas horas ha estado entrenando el dominio del ransegan y ahora él puede decir con orgullo que finalmente puede dominar el Rasengan de forma instante con una sola mano, al igual que otra, fueron momentos difíciles cuando tenía en problemas al crear la técnica y alguno que otra que explosiones por desequilibrio y fuera del control del chakra.

Pero ahora con todo esfuerzo ha valido toda la pena para Blade porque ahora puede crear el Rasengan con una sola mano sin problema alguno.

Justamente cuando iba a impactar con una Piedra unos sonidos como aplausos resonó en el lugar obligando al peliblanco en desactivar su técnica a tiempo.

Blade: (Ya era hora en que aparecieras)

¿?: Bueno, eso fue bastante sorprenderte Blade-Kun.

El peliblanco se sobresaltó al ver a la chica que los ha estado espiado. Y delante de ella se encontraba la chica más hermosa, comparando con la de Natsumi o mucho más.

Era una mujer muy hermosa de unos 17 años de edad de cabello largo de color gris plateador que le llagaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos son de color rojo sangre con las pupilas rasgadas y su expresión severa. Además de que era de tez clara con cierta palidez delgada, fina, con un busto de Copa D.

Llevaba una blusa de color negro con rojo, junto con unos pantalones cortos grises que le llegaban a la rodilla dejando el resto de sus piernas expuestas. Junto con unas sandalias negras con correa de color rojo oscuro. Junto con un rosario en el cuello.

Una hermosa mujer, digamos una deidad en persona del peliblanco que aún tenía un leve sonrojo, pero sujetando la funda de su espada. Por si acaso se volvía hostil la chica.

Blade: Así que nos has estado viendo durante estos días.

¿?: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Blade: Ninguno, solamente tu presencia, se parece a una persona que apenas la conocí…y veo en ti un gran pode.

¿?: Tienes agallas, tal como debe ser un digno heredero del señor Alucard. Soy Moka Akashiya

Blade: Encantado en conocerla Moka-San.

Moka: Te parece bien si hacemos un calentamiento, quiero medirte si tienes lo necesario.

Blade: Te concedo el primer ataque.

Moka asintió lanzándose hacia el con una patada frontal ante el cosa que lo bloqueo pero si sino la fuerza que tenía ella y la agilidad que tenía ella. Y evitaba las patadas de Moka con agilidad, que hizo retroceder unos pasos para Blade.

Entonces el peliblanco decidió contraatacar a la peliblanca con varios golpes precisos hacia Moka que fueron bloqueados con facilidad pero haciendo retrocede a la chica, y en pocos segundos los arboles le detuvo a Moka obligando a ella a saltar.

Moka: Tienes lo necesario para ser el heredero del señor Alucard.

Blade: ¿y tú como sabes tanto de Alucard-San?

Moka: ¿No es obvio? Son una novicia, una vampira como tu Blade-Kun

Blade: ¡Novicia!

Moka: Hai, y veo que no me has decepcionado, tienes lo necesario, y veo que he encontrado a mi pareja.

Blade: ¿Pareja?...

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, ciertos aplausos y cierto instinto asesino mermaba el lugar y el responsable de ese instinto era la propia Natsumi que había llegado el lugar con la cena, que trataba de pescados recién recolectado junto con algunas frutas.

Natsumi: Me voy por unas horas y alguien quiere robármelo…

Blade: Espera Natsumi-Chan, puedo explicarlo….

Natsumi: No tienes que explicarme nada, estuve unos minutos viendo su calentamiento, tienes talento Moka-San.

Moka: Igualmente Natsumi-San.

Natsumi: y Bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Moka: Sé que quieren llegar a Uzugakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta escondida del Remolino), y yo les puedo guiar, porque ahí es donde mis amigas y yo nos establecimos nuestro campamento.

Blade: ¿Cuántos días estaríamos llegando a Uzu?

Moka: Si el clima esta de nuestro lado, por lo menos un par de días.

Natsumi: De acuerdo. Bueno por lo menos tendremos más compañía, ¿quieres ir a cenar Moka-San?

Moka: Claro.

Tanto las chicas estaban preparando la cena mientras que el peliblanco prendía el fuego para calentar la carne y hervir el agua para disfrutar de su merecida cena.

Luego de disfrutar la cena. Ambas chicas se durmieron al lado del Blade, tratando de no morir con un sangrado en su nariz, y que su sangre no se le subiera mucho en su cabeza.

En ese momento, Moka de forma discreta le abrazaba su torso y tenía una mirada de forma hambrienta hacia su cuello.

Blade: ¿Qué. Diablo….?

Moka le silenciaba con su dedo en la boca de Blade para evitar que despertara Natsumi.

Moka: Shhhh Tranquilo Blade-Kun, esto no te dolerá, solamente quiero algo de ti.

En ese momento sentía un dolor agudo en su cuello y sentía que su sangre le chupaba poco a poco.

El sabía que era como una de ellas, pero jamás había pesado que el seria el mordido y la cena por una hermosa vampira.

Mientras que Moka estaba disfrutando el cielo ahora mismo, la sangre de Blade era muy bueno, su sangre era dulce y con toque de acidez, fue literalmente lo mejor que había probado en su vida, y ella sabía algo…su sangre se regeneraba de forma instantánea…igual era un suministro ilimitado de sangre para ella misma.

Moka: (Me puedo quedar con el para siempre) Vez Blade-Kun, no fue tan malo.

Blade: (Si como no, yo fui el que sentir ese dolor, pero al menos valio la pena de que alguien tan hermosa me mordiera asi, me puedo acostumbrar a es), Hai Moka-San.

Moka: Duerme bien porque mañana partiremos a Nami hacia uzu.

Blade: Esta bien

Y con eso ambos se dormían para disfrutar de la noche, y preparar todo para su travesía hacia la antigua aldea del Remolino

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen por la brevedad y la tardanza, pero me ando acostumbrándome al nuevo horario de la universidad, y además de que hay problemas serios en la universidad por riesgos en que estalle una huelga.

Pero en fin, como verán, ya hizo su aparición Moka y es la interna, creo que fue su preferida para todos.

Y ya pronto veremos a las últimas dos integrantes y comenzaremos con un nuevo capítulo en el fic.

Y también estaré viendo las técnicas de los Kekkei genkais, seguro que serán de su agrado.

Al igual estare viendo como será el siguiente capitulo que tengo planeado para todos mis lectores heh.

Tambien les quiero avisar que estare como dos semanas escribiendo los otros fics de El Equipo de Rin y la Cascada del Regreso y remplantearme algunos fics que tengo pendientes.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 5: Suave Patria

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo de regreso en la acción, quería saber cómo estaban luego de un tiempo de ausencia luego de momentos difíciles en la universidad y en casa, y además que me tome un tiempo de semana santa de descanso, ahora estoy con más fuerza para hacer el siguiente capítulo que me llego la inspiración y el capítulo que les prometí.

También he visto sus reviews y les agradezco mucho sus opciones y peticiones, las he tomado y analizado algunas chicas y misiones de la que habrá y se os aseguro que no quedaran decepcionados.

Sé que me tomo un tiempo pero hare un capitulo flash para que sean interesante para todos ustedes que han estado esperando. Pero ahora les traigo este capítulo para todos ustedes

Y bueno como verán un poco más de las otras chicas que serán el harem de Blade, y seguro que les gustaran.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y gracias por tu preferencia al nuevo nivel de Blade y el entrenamiento junto con Moka y ya verás las otras chicas.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ya supisteis que era Inner Moka y tu tranquilo quien serán las otras invitadas del rubio seguro que te gustara.

 _ **aten92:**_ Hola amigo como andas, gracias por el reivew, y sip era Moka-Chan, y sip ella es recia y directa en lo que quiere sin rodeos, y ya sabrás quienes serán las otras integrantes. Y gracias por apoyarme socio, cuídate amigo.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip era Moka Interna y también que ella será la guía para dirigirse hacia Uzu, y yap también sabe dominar el Rasengan con una mano sin el apoyo de sus clones, y ya verás las otras sorpresas que habrá, disfrútalo socio.

 _ **Bladetri:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Xirons:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás que habrá para el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi**_ : Hola amigo gracias por el review, y sip Moka que es una vampiresa, como que quisiera convertirla en Novicia y ya verás que habrá para esta pareja, seguro que te gustara, disfruto.

 _ **ShadowyWriter:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y sip que la pelirroja no se entere el pequeño lime o acercamiento entre Blade y Moka será mejor que lo dejen en secreto.

 _ **metalic-dragon-angel:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip habrá algunas escenas de celos, eso espero jejeje, pero bueno, disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **REGIS MARK 5:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gusten los capítulos breves pero cortos, pero hoy tuve problemas en la universidad, practicas, vida social y también vida privada, así que me tome un tiempo libre y gracias por tu preferencia por el emparejamiento, y ya verás quienes serán las sorpresas, tu tranquilo, y en cuanto a la recomendación,…no me gusta los saltos de tiempo, porque así pierden la trama de la historia. Pero bueno que se le puede hacer, disfrútalo.

wolf1990: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás que pasara para el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 5: Suave Patria.**_

Nos encontramos de nuevo en el campamento improvisado entre nuestros héroes en la cual cierto ojirojo estaba durmiendo entre los ángeles porque estaba durmiendo con dos grandes bellezas pero temibles que son ellas, en su lado derecho se encontraba su pelirroja y hermosa amiga y compañera Bijuu Natsumi, y en su lado Izquierdo se encontraba la peliblanca Moka Sujetándolo del cuello aun con su herida con marcas de colmillos recuperándose luego de su ``merienda´´ mañanera de la peliblanca.

Blade sentía los primeros rayos de luz, y al ver que la luz no hacía daño a Moka se puso tranquilo al ver que era una vampira de luz al igual que él, por lo menos no estaría en peligro en el camino porque Moka seria la guía para ir hacia Uzugakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre Remolino)…su patria.

Blade ahora que se sentía entumido en su cuerpo por estar durmiendo con sus amigas, era hora de que se levantaran y decidió hacerles unas caricias en sus pómulos de sus rostros.

Blade: Chicas, es hora de levantarnos.

Moka: Unos cincos minutos porfavor Blade-Kun.

Natsumi: Aun quiero dormir Blade-Kun.

Blade: De hecho chicas, ya es hora, porque necesitamos llegar a Uzu, lo prometisteis Moka-Chan , igual tu Natsumi-Chan, también me ayudarías en ayudarme en el uso del Hanyou..

Para las chicas ya recién levantada pero un poco molestas por levantarse y habían querido dormir un poco más con su amado vampiro/hanyou.

Lo primero que hicieron fueron desayunar con lo que recotaron de hace unos días y tanto Blade y sus compañeras tanto Natsumi y Moka, desayunaron con la tranquilidad del bosque, que les daba en este lugar.

Blade: y bien Moka-Chan…¿sabes cómo podremos llegar a Uzu?

Moka: Hay una forma y estamos en camino hacia Nami no Kuni, en donde hay muelle para que podremos tener un bote por lo menos resistente para llegar.

Natsumi: (oh no, todavía están activadas)

Blade: y porque de suma importancia de que el bota sea resistente.

Moka: Hace décadas luego de su destrucción, los supervivientes que sobrevivieron al genocidio de la nación de uzu, crearon unos remolinos permanentes alrededor de la isla, haciéndola impenetrable, pero yo conozco un punto ciego en el cual podremos pasar con cuidado para evitar los remolinos.

Blade: Vaya…interesante, y ¿y tu como sabes todo eso, en cómo llegar hacia Uzu?

Moka: Unas amigas mías y yo nos hospedamos en esa aldea, pero siempre respetamos las zonas arqueológicas de tu legado, pero se nos hizo difícil pasar por esas defensas naturales, pero pudimos encontrar un punto ciego para poder salir, y es por eso que sentí tu presencia de vampiro y de hanyou, algo muy raro y especial en cualquier ser.

Natsumi: Ni que lo digas Moka-Chan.

Moka: Bueno en que nos quedamos, luego de terminar el desayuno, partiremos hacia nami para comprar un bote para ir hacia Uzu para llegar por lo menos una semana.

Blade: ¿Una Semana?

Moka: Lamentablemente Uzu es una gran isla y para los inexpertos o novatos que saben usar el barco…bueno digamos que ya no se vuelven a saber de ellos.

Blade: De acuerdo, bueno tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que en marcha chicas.

Natsumi/Moka: Hai Blade-Kun.

Luego de que terminaran su desayuno nuestros héroes comenzaban a recoger sus cosas, provisiones, objetos y otra cosa para que nadie supiera que alguien acampo aquí. Tanto Blade, Natsumi y Moka una vez terminado en empacar, dirigían hacia un lugar importante y significativo para Naruto y Natsumi.

Varias Horas Después.

Nami no Kuni, Frontera entre Hi no Kuni y Mizu no Kuni.

Luego de algunas horas caminando el trio estaba tranquilo al recorrer el camino hacia el Pueblo de las Olas o ya mejor conocido como Namigakure no Sato, porque luego de hacer esa misión de rango A en rescatar el pueblo de un magnate corrupto, ese pueblo que estaba en decadencia, ahora era más prospera y libre de tiranos.

Blade (Naruto) nunca pensó que sus acciones luego de su primera misión en Nami y los enfrentamientos ante los Hermanos Demoniacos Gozu y Meizo y sus líderes Zabuza Momochi y su aprendiz Haku Yuki tendrían repercusiones positivas. No creería que luego de que terminara su misión de manera exitosa los pobladores de Nami nombraran su nombre en su puente, un puente que daría nueva esperanza y oportunidades para ese poblado, eso era increíbles para el rubio había pasado mucho tiempo y a pesar de que ya había borrado su identidad y su anterior vida, se sentía bien al saber que sus acciones lograron salvar al pueblo. Y que el puente tuviera su nombre en su honor.

El grupo había cruzado desde el puente llamado ``El Gran Puente de Naruto´´ habían llegado a una aldea mucho más tranquila, pacifica, llena de energía y felicidad que lo era de antes. Veían a los pobladores, civiles, pescadores y mercantes felices charlaban y transitaban sus respectivos lugares salvo los problemas ordinarios de todo pueblo.

Tanto Blade y Natsumi cuando estaba dentro de su amado sonrieron al ver que ellos fueron la causa de tal cambio en un pueblo que estaba en peligro a uno prospero, se alegraban en verdad sabiendo que por lo menos sus acciones habían rendidos sus frutos.

Blade: Bien chicas les doy algo de dinero para que puedan comprar víveres, provisiones, e otras cosas que necesitemos, y si podremos, compraremos un barco por lo menos accesible para cruzar el mar.

Natsumi: ¿Y tú que harás Blade-Kun? Iras a ver al constructor y su familia.

Blade: Por esta vez no…aunque me duela, no quiero que nadie sepa de mi identidad, por lo menos ahora, quería ver a alguien a rendir homenaje.

Natsumi: Oh ya veo…entonces ve y no te tardes.

Moka: ¿A quién rendirá homenaje Natsumi-Chan?

Natsumi: ¿Te parece bien si hablamos de eso en un lugar apartado?, adelántate Blade-Kun.

Blade: No se tarden chicas.

Con eso se dirigió hacia un lugar especial en quien darle un pequeño homenaje y honrar sus memorias.

Unos minutos después

Una vez que había llegado hacia un par de tumbas miraba con detenimiento hacia una espada clavada en el suelo y el sentía una nostalgia que aún tenía en su vida anterior, y recordaba todo en cámara lenta a esos sujetos que lucharon y que lamentablemente fallecieron.

Blade: Hola Zabuza-san, y Haku-Chan, de nuevo soy yo….bueno ahora me llamo Blade, eh venido a rendirle homenaje en su memoria, anteriormente no pude despedirme totalmente de ustedes, que quiero saber que ahora seguiré con un nuevo sendero, seguire mi camino como shinobi, pero ahora con una nueva visión para un futuro, y quiero decirle que gracias por esas palabras que nos dieron, en cómo es la vida de un shinobi, les agradezco en que me abrieran los ojos en esa realidad cruel pero necesaria, también Haku-Chan seguiré con tu consejo, en tener a alguien preciado en quien proteger, ya tengo a dos amigas que son valiosas y quiero protegerlas con mi vida. Espero que un día vuelva a verlos…pero todavía aun no…aun no, Zabuza-san, pero también eh venido porque quiero pedir tu permiso para tomar la Kubikiribōchō , prometo usarla para derrotar a los enemigos que amenacen a mi gente preciada, y ser digno usuario de ella, espero que la próxima vida nos volvamos a ver…..pero todavía no…..aun no.

Con eso Blade se acero a la espada la cual estaba clavada en la tierra y durante unos segundos de dar lucha pudo librarla con un jalón, a pesar que era pesada, la cargo para poder transportarla en un pergamino de almacenamiento para que nadie supera quien se la llevo.

Después de despedirse por última vez de los caídos con una reverencia se retiró hacía en donde estaban las chicas, y aún seguía tentando en visitar a la familia del constructor pero eso sería malo porque ahora quería estar en el anonimato por un tiempo, y luego de pasar por el pueblo pudo dar en donde estaban las chicas.

Ya una vez que pudo encontrar las chicas, ellas habían hecho su parte desde comprar víveres, provisiones, y otras cosas para su viaje, pero también tuvieron el tiempo en comprar un barco en óptimas condiciones para partir.

Blade: Ya estamos listos para partir.

Moka: Lista Blade-Kun, ¿Pudisteis despedirte de tus amigos?

Blade: Hai, hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora partamos de una vez?

Moka: Entonces en marcha, yo me hare cargo del timón, ustedes ayúdenme en las velas porque ese viaje será turbulento.

Blade/Natsumi: Hai.

Ya una vez empacado todo y comprado el bote en el muelle, ya los tres que se subieron en el bote subieron las velas, quitado el freno de la ancla, dieron a toda máquina hacia el norte. A Uzugakure no Sato.

Cinco días después

Cinco días habían pasado luego de un viaje hacia el mar, y luego de pasar por tormentas, torbellinos, remolinos, y uno que otro que problema con el clima habían llegado a la isla de su ascendencia familiar. El Hogar temprano de su Madre y de sus antepasados uzumakis. Uzu no Kuni.

Inmediatamente vieron desde las costas a ciertas dos chicas que estaban esperando a su amiga peliblanca.

¿?: Bienvenida de nuevo Moka-Chan.

¿?: Te hemos extrañado pero llegasteis y con nuevos…aliados.

Moka: No podría dejarlas solas Mizore-Chan y Kurumu-Chan.

Natsumi: Hemos llegado Blade-Kun, a mi hogar y la de tu madre.

Blade: Hai…estamos en casa.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por la brevedad del fic, pero ahora comenzaremos con otra saga, ahora será en Uzu y luego comenzaremos con otra saga.

Y bueno como verán las últimas dos chicas del harem para Blade, son Mizore Shirayuki y Kurumu Kurono ahora si esta cerrado la lista.

¿Quién merece tener la espada de Zabuza?

¿Le gustaría que meta un antagonista como Nomak? (Antagonista de Blade 2)

Como había dicho hare con varios cruces con película y series pero serán relacionados con vampiros y de criaturas. Pero lo mantendré en control.

En cuanto a los que me pidieron que fuera a Konoha. No porque tengo algo planeado para ellos junto con las demás aldeas. Y también tengo algo planeado para Akatsuki.

Bueno amigos antes de irme, hace una semana hize un grupo de Facebook para autores y lectores de Naruto fanfics, les enviare el nombre para que nos busquen

Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures

Bueno ahí los estare esperando con dudas, consejos, peticiones o cualquier cosa las estare esperado con gusto eh.

Estare haciendo el nuevo capitulo de God of war, esperen eh.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	7. Capítulo 6: Uzugakure no Sato

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, seguramente me pego bien fuerte la inspiración para este capítulo para todos ustedes, ahora que gracias a las persuasiones de mis amigos me inspiraron para hacer ese capítulo.

Por lo que veo comenzaremos con otra saga que será un poco particular pero espero que sean de su agrado para todos ustedes.

Por cierto también les agradezco mucho por su apoyo que me han dado y les retribuyere con este capítulo de verdad agradezco mucho por sus opiniones y críticas.

Al igual que tengo algo de tiempo libre para dedicarme un poco a los fanfics hasta que regrese de nuevo a clases y de nuevo a la acción jejejee.

Bueno sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, te lo agradezco si fue un bonito detalle por parte de Blade que se despidieran en frente de las tumbas de Zabuza y de Haku por lo menos pudo llevarse la espada del espadachín de kiri, sip, esta vez puse un límite de las chicas, así me acomodo mucho mejor, y en cuanto a lo de Konoha, eso puede esperar, a un nos falta mucho que ver en este fic, tu solo disfruta.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por tu opinión, ya veremos quien obtiene esa espada, y sip, ya llegaron a Uzu junto con las otras chicas que eran Kurumu y Mizore, y sip las defensas Naturales de Uzu son duras para proteger a la antigua nación del remolino.

 _ **Bladetri:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, y claro que lo continuare, y gracias por tu opinión en No nomak. Disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí esta, tu solo tienes que disfrutarlo amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip que hubo de todo, desde el viaje a uzu, quienes eran las dos últimas chicas y eran tanto Kurumu y Mizore ya verás que sucede en el siguiente capítulo amigo.

 _ **ShadowyWriter:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás que sucede con Blade junto con el trio de las Chicas Youkai, y seguro que se pondrá muy interesante y peculiares.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ya por fin llegaron a Uzu, bueno sé que te gusta a ti a Mizore, pero a mi digamos que estoy entre las tres pero más estoy con Kurumu, y en que se tardaron esos días luego de evitar los remolinos y huracanes, y tuvieron la suerte de que el barco sobreviviera y sipa mi también me gusto escribir la pare de que Blade diera un homenaje a sus respeto a Zabuza y a Haku, ellos se lo merecen ser recordados por lo que fueron, y ya verás que sucederá después en Uzu, seguro que se pondrá mucho más interesantes, te lo aseguro que quedaras satisfecho y nada decepcionado.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 6: Uzugakure no Sato**_

De regreso a la antigua aldea de Uzugakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino) antigua patria de los legendarios miembros del Clan Uzumaki, expertos en ser los maestros del Fuinjutsu (Tecnica del sellado), por ser los poseedores de la cadenas de chakra al igual que sus enormes reservas de chakra y su longevidad.

Eso nos lleva a esa situación…nuestros héroes luego de partir del país del fuego con la guía y novicia (vampira) Moka Akashiya partieron desde las afueras de varios poblado del país del fuego hasta llegar al pueblo de la olas (Nami no Kuni) luego de comprar un pequeño bote de transporte duradero para un largo y peligroso viaje, el trio de héroes y heroínas, pasaron, desde tormentas, huracanes, evitando las defensas naturales de la antigua aldea que por mera coincidencia eran defendidas por remolinos de gran tamaño evitando a los demás invasores y saqueadores, y los que pudieron atravesar, nadie supieron de ellos luego de que nuestros héroes evitaron esas defensas naturales para poder por fin pisar tierra firme en las costas de la isla para luego recibirlos por las amigas de la novicia Moka.

La primera chica se llama Mizore Shirayuki una Yuki-Onna mejor dicho una joven chica de unos 16 años de edad, que era anteriormente vivía en Yukigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Nieve) era una de las miembros fieles a la familia Kazahana, hasta luego del golpe de estado creado por el anterior líder Doto Kazahana, y debido a su reino de terror, ella pudo escapar a tiempo siendo una exiliada viajando por todo el mundo sobreviviendo luchando hasta convertirse en una Kunoichi formidable y extraordinaria.

Mizore tiene el pelo de color morado claro y corto dando un toque más juvenil para la chica, Ella tiene los ojos azules, con un poco de color púrpura en la parte superior. Sus pupilas no son de color negro, pero son de color azul. Ella esta vestida con una falda plisada de color marrón claro a cuadros, una camiseta blanca con mangas largas de color azul oscuro con una camiseta negra por debajo y un colgante de color amarillo. Ella lleva largas medias de rayas de color púrpura oscuro y ligeros con sus sandalias blancas con correa blanca atada a la pierna izquierda.

La siguiente chica es Kurumu Kurono es una Sucubo muy hermosa a su edad de 17 años, ella anteriormente era una orgullosa y peligrosa Kunoichi de la villa de Nadeshiko, como era común en esa villa solamente vivían Mujeres hermosas pero peligrosas al ser muy territoriales y agresivas con los invasores, ella como es la tradición de su pueblo, si ella es retada y vencida por un hombre, ella deberá casarse con él, y ella quería tener un nuevo rumbo y decidió auto-exiliarse de su antiguo pueblo viajando alrededor del mundo hasta que fue encontrada por las chicas Moka Akashiya y Mizore Shirayuki.

Kurumu es una joven de cabello largo y de pelo azul cielo, tiene unos senos grandes en pocas palabras una joven voluptuosa, y los ojos de color morado y de su tez clara. Era una hermosa mujer a su edad muy joven. Ella esta vestida con un chaleco sin mangas amarillo, el cual acentúa su figura, sobre una camisa blanca junto con una falda de cuadros al igual que un par de medias que combinaban con sus sandalias blancas del mismo color.

Ambas chicas tenían un Hitai-Ate (Banda Ninja) la de Mizore era de copos de nieve significando que era de Yukigakure mientras que la de Kurumu era de una Flor de Loto significando que era de la Aldea de Nadeshiko.

Kurumu y Mizore: Moka-Chan.

Moka: Hola de nuevo chicas regrese.

Mizore: Ya nos habíamos preguntado si regresarías.

Kurumu: Y veo que has traído compañía. ( y una muy interesante) encantados en conocerlos.

Blade: Igualmente chicas, pensé que esa isla estaba deshabitada, te debo agradecer por su ayuda Moka-San.

Moka: No me lo agradezcas Blade-Kun, fue un placer en servirle, como alguien superior a mí, debo servirle.

Blade: No me gusta eso de la realeza, me gusta más que me traten como uno igual.

Moka: Si usted lo dice Blade-Kun.

Natsumi: (Estas chicas son muy particulares que ambas se hayan reunido en Uzu, hay algo que las conectan)

Blade: Por cierto, soy su servidor Blade Uzumaki y ella es mi compañera y amiga Natsumi Uzumaki.

Natsumi: (Uzumaki eh...me interesa)

Mizore: ¿y que los trae por aquí a Uzu Blade?

Blade: Bueno veras Mizore, desde que deje atrás mi pasado anterior, tuve una dichoso presentimiento, un sentimiento en que me pedía que viajara esa isla como si algo me llamara.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore: (Igual que nosotras)

Kurumu: ¿De que aldea vienen ustedes dos?

Blade: Ambos, éramos de Konoha, pero ...

Natsumi:...ya nos habíamos hartado en vivir en esa prisión. y decidimos salir para un nuevo comienzo

Moka: Interesante yo era de la antigua y sangrienta aldea de Kirigakure no Sato, y bueno como sabrán que ahí odian a los usuarios de kekkei genkais y yo tuve que huir para salvarme, y termine como una renegada hasta que me junte con mis amigas. En Nami para luego llegar a Uzu.

Blade: Que vida hemos tenido, no ha sido nada fácil.

Chicas: Ni que lo digas.

Blade: y bien chicas, me podrían dar un recorrido por la isla por favor.

Chicas: Por supuesto Blade-Kun.

Luego de presentarse, Tanto el vampiro y la hanyou recibían la guía gratuita por las chicas que aceptaron con gusto que le recorrieran el lugar, de lo que una vez fue una gran nación, una poderosa aldea, ahora totalmente en ruinas, totalmente deshabitado, un pueblo en fantasma literalmente, en el recorrido , la Hanyou Natsumi sentía todo como si hubiera estado por primera vez, luego de que le llegaran grandes recuerdos en su memoria, desde su epoca en Uzu que vivía libre, desde que los pobladores de Uzu lo trataron dignamente eran buenos recuerdos para la pelirroja.

Mientras que las chicas dejaban a Blade y a Natsumi que recorrieran en el sitio y que ellas se hospedaran en la torre principal aun en ruinas pero duradero del Uzukage. Mientras que la pareja decidía explorar un poco más en las ruinas de Uzu.

Blade: Así que es donde vivían mi madre y los demás Uzumakis.

Natsumi: Hai Blade-Kun, hace mucho tiempo muchos Miembros del Clan Uzumaki vivían en esta isla eran los mejores en sellos, y su longevidad. Tu madre, Kushina-Cha fue una extraordinaria Kunoichi, digna de ser temida.

Blade: Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre hubiera sido genial por lo menos conocerla y a mi padre.

Natsumi: Ellos siempre estarán en ti, protegiéndote, ellos siempre te amaran en donde quieran que estén.

Blade: Gracias por todo Natsumi-Chan. Este lugar se siente mucho mejor que estar en Konoha.

Natsumi: De nada Blade-Kun, ese es el encanto de Uzu, es un lugar armónico y prospero

Blade: Hai, Aun quisiera explorarlo más, pero hay que regresar con las chicas, por cierto quería preguntarte algo.

Natsumi: Alguna duda Blade-Kun.

Blade: Cuando comenzaremos con la capacitación del uso del Hanyou.

Natsumi: Bueno...Aprender el uso del Hanyou es difícil porque toma mucho tiempo, pero no es imposible, te ensenare lo esencial porque quiero que te prepares bien. y además no quiero que corras riesgos innecesarios.

Blade: Hey Natsumi-Chan, como crees que arriesgare riesgos, no te preocupes por mí.

Natsumi: Es cuando más me preocupo Blade-Kun.

Blade: Jej, bueno regresemos con las chicas, ya se está poniendo el atardecer.

Natsumi: Hai, quisiera conocer a las otras dos chicas.

Blade: (Esas chicas no me dejaran en paz, adiós a la tranquilidad)

La pareja de Youkis se retiraban hacían la torre del Uzukage donde estaban instaladas las chicas en el cual Moka estaba descansando en su cama, mientras que Kurumu y Mizore Cenaban con los alimentos que habían en la isla., en eso llegaba a la pareja dando alegría y ciertos rubores en las chicas, pero en la de Moka lo tenía controlad, apenas tenía un pequeño tinte.

Moka: ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo?

Blade: Tranquilo Moka-San.

Natsumi: Acogedor

Moka: Me alegro saberlo, Sabes Blade-Kun, hemos estado pensativas porque nosotras tres hemos sentido algo que nos llama.

Mizore: Es verdad, es como si algo nos llamara como una señal de avistamiento.

Kurumu: Y cuando estamos en la torre se siente más cerca esa señal.

Blade: Cierto, mientras que estamos aquí, quisiera buscar más del legado de los Uzumakis y me gustaría que me acompañara en esa travesía.

Natsumi: Por mi estaría bien

Moka: Yo me uno.

Kurumu: No tienen que pedírmelo.

Mizore: Eso ni se pregunta, estoy con ustedes.

Blade: Gracias por todo chicas, bien vamos a cenar.

Chicas: Hai.

Luego de eso todos estuvieron cenando con la luz de la luna todos disfrutaban la cena en compañía, las chicas contaban de sus historias en sus lugares remotos, para la alegría de muchos, también Blade y Natsumi contaban algo de sus historias, impresionando a las chicas por las odiseas pasadas por ambas pareja dando más ansiedad en conocer mejor al vampiro Hanyou.

Luego de cenar y disfrutar de las historias contadas, ambos decidieron dormirse en sus respectivas camas, lo que podría dar en la torre, mientras que Blade decidió dormirse en la fogata disfrutando del calor de la llama.

Blade se sentía bien al estar con ellas, al estar con ellas se sentía entre el cielo el paraíso de forma literal, si al principio en su antigua vida el quería ser Hokage, y ser reconocido...pero ese sueño ya es historia, ahora tenía otro, Es la de vivir feliz y estar con la gente preciosa que sería su motor de seguir adelante con su vida eterna, sería muy interesante para el tener una familia con las 4 chicas en un lugar que lo considerarían hogar, pero por ahora quería estar tranquilo en esta isla preparando para su siguiente plan.

Luego de ya no aguantar el cansancio Blade decidió que el cansancio lo tomara para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente en el suelo esperando el siguiente día y estaría seguro que estaría movido con sus nuevas amigas.

Sin más el cayo al sueño para descansar luego de un viaje agotador.

Y al día siguiente

De regreso en la isla de Uzugakure no Sato luego de que se despertaran nuestras chicas y cierto vampiro y hanyou habían estado siguiendo buscando cosas interesantes en la torre del Uzukage, pero ahora, no han tenido éxito, solamente ruinas y más ruinas encontraron, luego de un desayuno preparado por Natsumi y el propio Blade para el agrado de la chicas.

Kurumu: Por el momento han tenido suerte Natsumi-Chan.

Natsumi: No, no pierdan la calma, recuerden que los Uzumakis eran astutos en ocultar sus secretos, solamente hay que buscar bien sin perder la paciencia.

Blade: (Si demasiada paciencia)

Mizore: Y luego de buscar lo que anda buscando, ¿que harán después? (Que no se vaya)

Blade: Para ser sinceros, quiero quedarme un tiempo por aquí para estar en paz

Moka: No han planeado digamos, irnos a otro poblado, uno muy alejado para estar en paz con las demás grandes aldeas.

Natsumi: Eso nos gustaría, pero por ahora Uzu es nuestra seguridad ante los cazadores y caza recompensas de diferentes aldeas que quieren nuestras cabezas.

Blade; Bueno, primero en lo que íbamos, no se me alarmen tan pronto chicas, por el momento buscaremos lo que nos dejó el clan Uzuamki y luego nos prepararemos para el siguiente plan chicas.

Natsumi: Bueno, creo saber en dónde puede estar unos compartimientos secretos, espero que este lugar siga ahí.

En eso nuestra Hanyou Natsumi entre lo que era la oficina principal levantaba un poco de polvo para revelar un sello rojo en forma de remolino rojo el mismo logo que era del Clan Uzumaki.

Natsumi: (Ahí estabas)

Natsumi se hacía una pequeña cortada en su dedo para que saliera un poco de su sangre para derramar en el Logo para que ese brillara un rojo intenso a uno brillante para luego desaparecer revelando una puerta oculta debajo de los pies de los héroes que estaban impresionados.

Blade: (Eso sellos siempre me sorprenden)

Moka/Kurumu/Mizore: (Increible. El escondite siempre estuvo en frente de nosotros)

Natsumi: !Vamos! no hay tiempo que perder.

La pelirroja le indicaba que le siguiera hacia abajo para que siguieran donde había unas escaleras de piedra y gracias a cada pisada que daba Natsumi y los demás se prendían las antorchas instaladas en las paredes y techos alumbrando en esa cueva que en realidad era una enorme Biblioteca llena de pergaminos, jutsus, tecnicas, desde la historia del clan, de varios clanes, desde los Senjus, los Uchihas, los Yotsukis, hasta los Kaguyas, inclusive mucho más allá de otros clanes, al igual que esta biblioteca guardaba todo su gran valor, desde monetario, toda las riquezas recolectadas en la historia de Uzu, armamentos, suministros y mucho más historias.

Todas las chicas, inclusive Natsumi estaba mirando todo el legado que habían ocultado los Uzumakis, y estaban fascinado todo que han podido salvar ellos luego de su inevitable extinción. Mientras que las chicas curioseaban en la gran biblioteca, Blade se había fijado en un objeto de gran tamaño que estaba Tapado con unos manteles ya desgastados por la edad por todo ese tiempo

De frente de él, luego de que quitara los manteles con cuidado, se revelo que era una puerta metálica con marcos tradicionales de oriente con varios grabados en kanjis que decían Tiempo-Espacio y Puerta. Algo que lo dejo sin palabra al pobre vampiro/hanyou.

Blade: !Natsumi!

La pelirroja junto con las chicas escucharon el grito del vampiro y estaban algo sorprendidas por ese grito, no era de peligro, si no de llamada.

Natsumi: Sucede algo Blade...no puede ser, eso no debe ser cierto.

Blade: (Es la misma sensación que me está llamando)

Moka/Kurumu/Mizore: (Es ese lugar)

Natsumi: Nunca creí que ese objeto se hallara salvado los Uzumakis, pero eso es irreal.

Blade: ¿Qué es eso Natsumi?

Natsumi: Hace mucho tiempo, los miembros más respetables y poderosos del clan uzumaki habían tomado su tiempo y dedicación a crear una puerta interestelar en el cual luego de mejorar sus técnicas de espacio-tiempo planeaban viajar en otros mundos para colonizar otros poblados, pero lamentablemente nunca se puso en práctica debido a la invasión masiva planeada por las grandes aldea y la extinción masiva de los uzumakis, pero ese descubrimiento es...asombroso Blade-Kun.

Blade: Ya veo. Vaya todo lo que tuvieron que pasar los Uzumakis, pero su sacrificio no será en vano, Natsumi-Chan, se puede activar esa puerta.

Natsumi: Hai Blade-Kun, quieres irte a otro nuevo mundo.

Blade: Aun no Natsumi-Chan.

Chicas: Ehhhhhh

Blade: Aunque me gustaría largarme de este mundo, todavía hay algo que debemos hacer, primero lo primero quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a tus hermanos bijuus.

Mizore: ¿Hermanos?

Natsumi: Hai, yo soy la mayor de nueve hermanos, yo tengo 8 hermanos, 5 varones y 4 mujeres incluyéndome a mí.

Blade: Quiero usar en estos años capacitarnos, todos los 4 para ser los mejores, detener a unos enemigos que deben ser borrados de la faz de la tierra.

Natsumi: Te refieres que quieres...

Blade: La total aniquilación de Akatsuki, Otogakure no Sato y Ne, si queremos irnos de este mundo

Natsumi: Te refieres que quieres...

Blade: La total aniquilación de Akatsuki, Otogakure no Sato y Ne, si queremos irnos de este mundo, será mejor que lo dejemos sin la maldad, de ellos 3, debemos exterminar de la faz de tierra esas escorias de una vez por todas. Utilizaremos este tiempo para capacitarnos en nuestras técnicas, debemos rescatar a los bijuus y los jinchurikis, y detener a ellos de una vez.

Natsumi: Buena idea Blade-Kun.

Blade: Moka-San, Kurumu-San y Mizore-San, sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero me gustaría que se unieran a nosotros, en esta pelea, sé que ustedes han querido ir a este nuevo mundo y no las obligare si no quieren estar con nosotros, es su decisión chicas.

Moka: Por mí no hay problema, iré contigo a donde sea.

Mizore: Cuenten conmigo

Kurumu: yo también iré a donde sea voy.

Blade: Gracias por su decisión chicas.

Natsumi: Primero lo primero, Blade-Kun, te tengo que capacitar tu poder de Hanyou, porque apenas eres primerizo, necesitare que este en óptimas condiciones porque esta vez no seré suave contigo, esta vez va enserio tu capacitación, es de vida o muerte. en tus poderes del señor Alucard, ya tienes la capacitación completa, solamente innova algunas de esas técnicas a tu repertorio y mejorar en el Kenjutsu.

Blade: (Adiós a la tranquilidad) Hai Natsumi-Chan.

Natsumi: Ustedes chicas, en que área están capacitadas.

Moka: El mío es el taijutsu con la Fuerza amplificada con Chakra.

Kurumu: Mi fuerte es el Genjutsu sea de a media y larga distancia son mis especialidades.

Mizore: El mío es el Hyoton.

Natsumi: Interesante, bueno tenemos mucho que hacer chicas, Blade-Kun, tenemos unos 3 years para capacitar e irnos de esta isla.

Todos: Hai.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy,

Disculpa por las tardanzas, pero fue un episodio que no quería olvidar y bueno después de que me llego la inspiración gracias a un par de amigos, quise hacer ese capítulo ahora que tengo una visión lo que tengo.

Como verán estarán un buen de tiempo para la cacería y exterminio de Akatsuki, Otogakure y de Ne de una vez, lo segundo sera la protección de los Bijuus sea de las grandes aldeas o de akatsuki. y tercero, Irse a un nuevo mundo, un nuevo hogar.

Ya para el próximo capitulo comenzara a ver sangre por las siguientes victimas

Y los que quieran ver Bashing de Sasuke, y de Konoha, pues claro que habrá ahora que Blade ya no tiene ningún lazo que lo aten a Konoha. Así que ya no tiene que preocuparse por ellos sino de si mismo y de sus chicas que ahora es su nuevo motor de voluntad para proteger.

Bueno ya veré que escribiré en el siguiente capítulo, ya veré que hago y les agradezco por su paciencia y por todo los consejos y tips que me dieron, gracias.

Sin más me despido amigos,

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Tres años de entrenamiento

Hola amigos/as, como han estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes amigos y bueno como veo les está gustando las idea que tengo en esta nuevas sagas gracias a los tips que me han dado unos buenos amigos.

Me he tomado un tiempo libre para ver lo que tengo que hacer y bueno ahora que me he inspirado ya tengo lo que tengo que hacer en ese capítulo y me imagino que les encantaran.

Ya verán que sucederá después de que nuestros héroes ahora se instalaron en la isla de Uzushio y pasaran estos tres años de entrenamiento arduo e extenso para limpiar las últimas amenazas de este mundo para poder largarse sin nada que lo ate al mundo para ir a un nuevo mundo junto con las personas más preciadas para el

Hace unos días que me han planteado en agregar otras chicas, y a pesar que me mantengo firme en poner menos de 4 chicas que son Natsumi, Moka, Mizore y Kurumu pero ya veré en cómo va el transcurso de la historia y verán que chicas podrían estar.

Y también ya vere que sucederá después en ese nuevo capítulo y ya verás las nuevas sorpresas que les traigo y ya vera que tengo jeje, espero que lo disfruten mucho

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si pobre de Akatsuki, Sasuke, Otogakure y NE no saben que les golpearan en estos tres años y serán la pesadilla mejor dicho el azote para ellos, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás que sucederá después con las chicas y con Blade y ya veré si pongo algo en ese tiempo fuera que ha pasado en Konoha, pero bueno, espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Bladetri:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias, y bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip ya pudieron encontrar el tesoro de su clan y claro el nuevo entrenamiento intensivo que tendrán los 4 en ese tiempo en Uzushio y claro la pronta cacería de los miembros de Akatsuki, de Otogakure no Sato y de NE. Tu solo disfrútalo y veras que sucede después.

 _ **ShadowyWriter:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip lamentablemente su tranquilidad se le acabara pero todo valdrá la pena por todo el entrenamiento para ser los más fuertes para una cacería larga para todas la maldad que exista ese mundo para poder largarse de este mundo para una nueva vida para sus chicas. Y bueno disfrútalo mucho amigo.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip en este fic son tranquilones pero ya pronto habrá acción, y claro que ya pasaron en Uzu ahora como base temporal, y ya se conocieron tanto Kurumu y Mizore y bueno no se quedaran para siempre ahí porque planean irse de este mundo no sin antes exterminar a todas las alimañas y tener la conciencia limpia en propias palabras, no lo hará ni por Konoha ni por otra aldea, si no para sí mismo. Y bueno disfruta mucho el capítulo de hoy amigo heh.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review y claro que llegaron tanto en Uzu, la puerta dimensional (algo que me llego la imaginación) y claro la nueva misión para Blade en este mundo, y en cuanto a tu propuesta de Kuroka como Matatabi…como que me llegasteis de improviso porque a pesar que dije que iban a ser 4 chicas, veré que puedo hacer, pero estará confirmado que salvare a los Bijuus para un nuevo hogar para ellos/as junto con sus chicas, y bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 7: Tres años de entrenamiento arduo.**_

3 años después.

Han pasado por lo menos tres años luego de que Blade anteriormente llamado Naruto Uzumaki, ha partido hacia un nuevo rumbo con las chicas que han sido especiales para él, ella son la luz y la esperanza que él está buscando en esa nueva vida que esta teniendo. Y que eran sus chicas la Hanyou Natsumi Uzumaki (en homenaje para sus primeras Jinchurikis) Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono y Mizore Shirayuki ambas chicas también se habían comprometido de forma sexual hacia nuestro Vampiro/Hanyou y vaya que hicieron varias cosas interesantes en su estancia en Uzu y vaya que aprovecharon en esos tres años.

Para comenzar, como lo había prometido Natsumi comenzó con un curso intensivo del manejo de sus habilidades como Hanyou. Y vaya que fue de las más duras maestras, algo que él le gustaba, que fueran duros pero que les guiaran en el camino correcto. Entre los años que estuvieron entrenando con el poder de Hanyou Natsumi le indicaba que todo Hanyou debe tener ciertos rasgos de su forma hibrida, como es el caso de su Cola de Natsumi sus orejas zorrunas al igual que sus rasgos de sus ojos rojos, muy hermoso pero se veía atemorizantes. Bueno en el caso de Blade él tenía su Cola de zorro de color rojo con blanco en la punta al igual que sus orejas zorrunas de color rojo con blancos en las puntas y gracia a sus lentes de sol tenía un hibrido entre los ojos de un vampiro y de un Hanyou Kitsune dándole un aspecto más atemorizantes para algunos pero en la opinión de las mujeres (Natsumi, Moka, Kurumu y Mizore) les hacía muy atractivo para Blade.

Además de su apariencia como Hanyou en sus habilidades físicas y mentales mejoro mucho gracias a su nuevo poder pero mejorarlo no fue nada sencillo para Blade porque todo se hizo al a práctica, y de la manera más dolorosa con duelos de combate en contra de Natsumi que cada día lo dejaba tirado fuera de combate o completamente agotado porque Natsumi era una pila de batería sin desgastarse.

Pero todo los huesos rotos, las hemorragias internas, algunas laceraciones en sus órganos al igual que varios traumas internos e externos valieron la pena para Blade al tener muchas mejoras como Hanyou, sin depender de su otras habilidades como Vampiro, entre ellos como su Supervelocidad ahora él era capaz de llegar a la velocidad de la luz sin la necesidad de usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu que en ese tiempo entrenaba con ese poderoso Jutsu pero el prefería usar esa habilidad física sin depender del jutsu de Clase S. en su Superfuerza gracias al consejo de Natsumi y por unos tres años llevando sellos de gravedad y peso en todo su cuerpo tuvo que acostumbrarse al entrenamiento arduo al ser más resistente, ágil, fuerte, veloz y sobretodo adaptable para cualquier situación, y esos sellos fueron un dolor de cabeza para Blade pero con el debido tiempo se acostumbró a ellos y gracias ellos mejoraron su rendimiento físico y es debido que su fuerza está mucho más fuerte que el de Tsunade, ahora podría cargar más de 1 tonelada de Peso y usar la técnica de Fuerza amplificada de Chakra y el Sello centenar. En sus habilidades como Sensor, mejoro en sus percepción dándoles grandes habilidades extraordinarias que todo Sensor estaría celoso, como ejemplos sus oídos que los había desarrollado ahora podría escuchar en un radio más de 200 metros de distancia, cualquier ruido aunque sea el más leve él lo oiría con todo detalle. Y para terminar sus ojos ahora tenían visión nocturna aunque sea la noche más oscura o la penumbra más profunda, él lo veía todo con claridad, haciendo imposible para las emboscadas o quizás decir de sus víctimas que se escondieran de él, no tendrían escapatoria.

En sus habilidades de Vampiro no eran necesario volverlas a entrenar porque gracias a las experiencias transmitidas por Alucard ya sabía que técnicas, habilidades y poderes están en sus límites y el solamente daba los repasos para dar algunas modificaciones o ciertas variantes para su arsenal, entre ellos en su manejo del Kenjutsu, en la Chokuto su espada era para los combates cerrados y peleas individuales y gracias a que era liviana y duradera, era la mejor para ese campo, pero era todo diferente para la _**Kubikiribōchō-Cuchillo Decapitador**_ al ser una espada de gran tamaño y que se podría utilizar de dos o una mano en su manejo fue complicado porque esa arma era de ataque directo y de brutalidad, era perfecto para los combates abiertos y cuando estuviera rodeado, haría regar la sangre de sus víctimas con su nueva arma en su poder.

Para las chicas también se tomaron el entrenamiento de forma seria porque no saben cuándo se enfrenarían a los nuevos enemigos que ha planteado Blade, y ellas sabían que necesitarían de toda su ayuda posible asi que también estaban dando de su parte para ser las mejores también porque no sabrán si las aldeas también las tengan en la mira y habría que estar preparado para lo peor.

En el caso de Natsumi ella tambien quizo reforzar mejor en sus técnicas de Hayou eran casi los que le había enseñado a su prometido Blade pero había una habilidad que el no tenia y era un beneficio propio al ser una Hanyou Pura, y es que su Sangre es corrosiva es un mecanismo de defensa en que caso alguien te mordiera o alguien te hubiera de manera directa y a quemarropa ellos saldrían perjudicados al ver que su Fluido corporal es nocivo para ellos pero para ella era inofensivo.

Para Moka ella también mejoraba en sus técnicas como Vampiresa ahora que ha dejado de ser novicia luego de unas noches….digamos que activas para ella y Blade luego de que ella bebiera de su sangre de su querido, y algunas noches muy activas con el pero ya pasando al tema de su entrenamiento ella era una especialista en el Taijutsu y le quedo como anillo en el dedo la fuerza amplificada de chakra y algunas artes marciales derivadas para crear un estilo único para Moka.

Para Kurumu ella también junto con Moka ella ha mejorado en su Taijutsu junto con su Genjutsu era el más potente por sus habilidades como una Sucubu de hipnotismo, pero no era lo único que tenía la Sucubu sino que también era una hábil voladora en el vuelo y más combinando con sus garras afiladas cuando se ponía seria a la hora de luchar…digamos que era la muerte e los cielos porque ella atacaba a diestra y siniestra a sus enemigos, haciendo orgullosas de sus amigas y de su prometido.

Para terminar la Yuki-Onna Mizore ella era una prodiga en sus habilidades de Hielo o mejor dicho su Hyoton que ella era una perfecta usuaria al usar su hielo de manera ofensiva y defensiva, y ya no congelaba a sus amigas o su prometido para el alivio de ellas ahora que Mizore, pero ella también se desempeñaba algo en el Taijutsu.

Sin dudas esos años que fueron los más movidos para ellos y digamos que Blade fue el que toco la peor parte porque fue el muñeco de prueba y el saco de box de las chicas a la hora de entrenamiento arduo y en el mejoramiento de sus técnicas. El pobre del Blade tuvo que lidiar de todo, desde fracturas, hemorragias, traumas, nocauts, laceraciones, quemaduras, congelamientos, rasgaduras y mordidas, todo le toco al pobre de él, y para las noches, no sabría si eran noches tortuosas o lujuriosas porque cada noche terminaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con las chicas, para las más suaves y tranquilas eran Natsumi y Mizore que eran más decentes cuando tenían sexo con Blade, pero era todo diferente con Moka y Kurumu que ellas se convertían en unas Ninfómanas pervertidas que no se arrepentían en nada cuando tenían sexo con Blade, la más activa era más Kurumu al ser una Sucubu ella era una especialidad, mientras que Moka además de tener varias secciones de sexo ella disfrutaba mordiendo a su merienda disfrutando de su dulce sangre, y el rubio a pesar que no lo decía sentía esa éxtasis al sentir los colmillos en su cuello de su vampiresa y no lo hacía con maldad como lo hacía antes sino con más suavidad y más dulzura demostrando su amor hacia el cosa que el apreciaba con creces para Blade.

Pero ahora que pasaron los tres años de entrenamientos, ya era la hora de comenzar la cacería creada por Blade, y es por eso que ha pedido que se reunieran sus chicas en las Runas de la torre del Uzukage para comenzar con sus planes de exterminio de alimañas.

Blade: Antes de comenzar, quisieras preguntarles algo chicas de manera más personal.

Mizore: Adelante Blade-Kun, que tienes que decirnos.

Blade: ¿Alguien de ustedes tienen familia propia, luego? de que acabemos de la misión.

Moka: Yo aún tengo a mi madre en Kiri.

Kurumu: La mía esta afueras del poblado de Nadeshiko.

Mizore: Mi madre está en Yukigakure, pero porque se debe a esa pregunta.

Blade: Bien chicas seré sincero con vosotras, como sabrán que tanto Natsumi-Chan y yo ya no tenemos lazos ni con Konoha ni este mundo, y es por eso que hemos propuesto irnos de este mundo no sin antes exterminar las últimas amenazas antes de irnos a un nuevo mundo, pero también me estuve pensando en ustedes, que aún tienen familia y no me gustaría separarlos de sus familiares. Lo que quiero decir que quiero que sus madres o sus familiares se unan a nosotros en este nuevo mundo. Pero es vuestra decisión si la aceptan, no las obligare

Moka: ¿Por mí no tengo problemas, y además que extraño a mi madre?

Kurumu: Igual que la mi también quisiera llevármela a un nuevo comienzo.

Mizore: También la mía, te debemos agradecer Blade-Kun en tu propuesta.

Blade: No hay porque no quiero verlas tristes al no estar con su familia, y es por eso que quiero que se reúnan con sus respectivas familias y traten de convencerlas para irnos a un nuevo mundo.

Natsumi: y que es lo que tienes planeado hacer Blade-Kun

Blade: Chicas, que les parecen si van de viaje a sus respectivos hogares en busca de sus madres, obviamente no iran solas, Kurumu, tu iras con Mizore, desde Nadeshiko a Yukigakure para llevarse a sus madres para luego viajar de nuevo a Uzu, les parece bien Chicas.

Kurumu/Mizore: No hay problema Blade-Kun.

Blade: Bien Natsumi-Chan tu iras con Moka-Chan a Kiri, las necesito que estén en parejas porque no sabemos si en Kiri estén la guerra civil y no quiero llamar la atención, solamente en casos de emergencias, maten a ellos si las persiguen, de acuerdo chicas.

Moka: Aunque me guste ir sola, me vendría bien un poco de compañía de Natsumi-Chan.

Natsumi: y tú que harás querido. Seguirás estudiando de la puerta dimensional.

Blade: Tengo unos asunto pendientes que hacer, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Natsumi sabía a lo que se refería y ella sabía que él tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Natsumi: Solamente no te excedas, como tú dices, no queremos llamar la atención. Aún no.

Blade: Esta bien querida, no lo hare, pero si veo a alguien. Tú ya sabes cómo acabara todo.

Natsumi: Si lose, pero no nos olvides porque queremos participar en tu caceria de ellos, aun quiero ver a mis hermanos y mis hermanas con vida.

Blade: Esta bien yo igual quiero salvarlos, pero antes ¡atrapen esto!

En eso le daban 4 rollos con ciertos sellos que no atendían salvo Natsumi y el propio Blade.

Moka: ¿Qué son esos rollos Blade-Kun?

Blade: Son sellos de teletransportacion, solamente hay que poner un poco de su sangre para que se active y puedan teletransportarlos en este sitio como punto de partida, asi en casos de emergencias podrán llegar a salvo en este sitio.

Chicas: Gracias por los rollos Blade-Kun.

Blade: Bien chicas, les deseo un buen viaje a sus hogares y espero que tragan a sus familiares a salvo, porque no podremos perdernos de nuestra diversión.

Antes de que partieran, Blade fue recibido por los besos candentes tanto de sus chicas, para que le dieran suerte en también en su viaje a su lugar respectivo.

Mientras que Kurumu y Mizore partian hacia el Noroeste en donde estaría el poblado de Nadeshiko, mientras que Moka y Natsumi partian hacia el Sureste en donde estaría Kirigakure. Mientras que Blade tomaba sus armas y algo de equipaje para su partida y él quería llegar antes porque de ahora en adelante comenzaría su cruzada sangrienta hacia Akatsuki, Ne y Otogakure.

Bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen por la brevedad posible pero ahora ando viendo cuales serian la siguientes victimas en la cruzada sangrienta que tendrá Blade ante el mundo Shinobi.

Pero antes el ira hacia cierto lugar para saldar de cuentas y me reciero a cuentas pendientes con ciertas personas.

Por cierto me han estado preguntado ciertas pregunta y les planteo esas opciones

Merecen ser llevados a un nuevo lugar los Bijuus o los jinchurikis?

Y merece Matatabi y Yugito una oportunidad en la cruzada de Blade

Al igual que Fuu y Chomei?

Y en donde le gustaría que empezara Blade en su ajuste de cuentas.

En Konoha, para recuperar lo que es suyo.

En los exámenes Chunnin en Suna.

o atacando las bases de Oto y Ne.

Estare planeando lo siguente planeado ahora que he visto que serna batallas para akatsuki y para Oto solo falta que me llegue la inspiración para escribir el siguiente capitulo solamente esperen y ya lo verán y seguro que quedaran encantados.

Para ser sinceros en esta semana estare publicando no se si en mi perfil o en un cap de fanfiction las siguientes noticias luego que me he estado planteado en algunos fics que he dejado atrás pero les aviso, no los olvidare sino tendrán un nuevo renacimiento con nuevas ideas mucho mas claras para hacerlos mejor los fics.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos


	9. Capítulo 8: Consecuencias

Hola amigos, como han estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que tengo y se trata de nuestro Vampiro/Hanyou preferido, ahora con nuevas ideas que tengo y bueno como siempre será corto para acostumbrarle a hacerlo jejeje

Disculpen por la tardanza pero esperar el mensaje del llamado del cambio de la licenciatura, los tramites, papeleo, y además de la angustia en que me llamen para ver si entro en Agosto o en Enero y para mí, ya fue demasiado tiempo de vacaciones de tiempo largo y ya me aburrí, no es que me gusten las vacaciones, me gustan pero solo poco tiempo porque también me gusta estar en la universidad, dando duro al estudio y salir adelante, no estoy acostumbrado a estar quieto, aunque sea difícil la universidad, es un desafío interesante y siempre quiero sobresalir y pasarlo.

Y bueno en ese tiempo que me he tomado he visto varias propuestas interesantes que me han dado desde en donde debería estar Blade, sus nuevos objetivos y claro al ver nuevas propuestas interesantes de las chicas, ya todo se verá en este capítulo tan solo esperen.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Alucardzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, perdón perdón por la tardanza pero a veces me tomo el tiempo para planearlo pero bueno, y lo siento por la desesperación pero trato de adaptarme al ver nuevas ideas, pero bueno, y tomare tu idea en lo que hará Blade en este lugar y en cuanto a lo que ha pasado en Konoha y lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo, ya se verá que ha pasado. Y ya veremos que le paso al Uchiha.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y claro que en ese tiempo que han transcurrido en esos tres años sí que lo aprovecharon bien Blade y sus chicas, y ahora si comenzara todo el plan de Blade, y ya veré si los Bijuus y los Jinchurikis son salvados por Blade, y en cuanto a las opciones de Fuu, Yugito, Kuroka y Ayame ya ver qué sucede con ellas al igual que los momentos en el asunto a las bases de Oto y Ne. Y bueno espero que te gusten lo que han pasado esos tres años con la desaparición de Naruto en el mundo elemental.

 _ **ShadowyWriter:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, sip ya comenzaron a saldar cuentas pendientes y ya sabrás quienes serán los primeros, y ya veré que sucederán con los Bijuus y los Jinchurikis, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, sip bastante ha hecho en esos tres años, desde su capacitación, a sus momentos sexuales íntimos con las chicas, recuerda que estoy verde en la parte de lemmon, y yap la temporada ha comenzado, la hora de la cacería empieza ahora, tu solo disfrútalo en quien será la primera víctima de su cacería.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco sip jejje ya se han formado completamente y ya las chicas estarán buscando a sus madres para el nuevo mundo y sip Blade comenzara su travesía en su cacería y espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **Bladetri:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, y ya estoy viendo la opción en que los Bijuus y los Jinchurikis acceden irse al nuevo mundo, y ya verás en donde comenzara la cruzada de Blade y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracia por el review, te lo agradezco, y ya verás cómo es el nivel de Blade en esos tres años que ha estado entrenando, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **HikariHyuga01:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amiga

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 **Capítulo 8: Consecuencias.**

De regreso en Uzushio

En plena noche mientras que la mayoría de las aldeas duermen pacíficamente, ciertas chicas y cierto Vampiro/Hanyou, ya estaban preparando para ir a sus respectivos lugares, en el caso de las chicas en encontrar y tratar de convencer a sus madres a que vayan con ellas en el nuevo mundo, el primer grupo de parejas de las chicas irían son la Súcubo Kurumu y la Yuki-Onna Mizore en el cual primero partirían hacia la aldea de Nadeshiko, antigua patria de kurumu a buscar a su madre de la Súcubo, luego partirían hacia Yuki/Haru no Kuni en donde también tratarían de encontrar la madre de Mizore, mientras que en la siguiente pareja de chicas que era la Vampiresa Moka junto con la Hanyou Kitsune Natsumi irían a Kirigakure no Sato en búsqueda de la madre de Moka y ver si la convencían a ir al nuevo mundo junto con su hija y el nuevo Yerno, pero no solo irían en la busca de su madre si no que también en secreto también tratarían de convencer a los Jinchurikis que habían en Mizu no Kuni, tal vez sean los casos del Sanbi y de Rokubi o de sus nombres de hermano y hermana como Isobu y Saiken.

Mientras que las chicas ya tenían sus equipaje e armamento necesario se despedían con grandes besos por parte de Blade que aceptaba con gusto los besos de sus chicas, bueno casi, de lo que no se salvo fue de la mordida amorosa e inocente de Moka que saboreo el dulce aroma de la sangre del Vampiro que cada vez se acostumbraba a las cálidas mordidas de la Peliblanca ya una vez terminado eso, las chicas se habían separado en grupos de a dos tomando diferentes transportes por cortesía de algunos habitantes de diferentes pueblos le ayudaron cuando han tenido problemas de bandidos y mercenarios, y el pueblo les ayudaron con envíos de transportes marítimos para ellos luego de hacer sus misiones de encargo de exterminio de bandidos ante los pueblos de civiles indefensos.

Ya una vez que las chicas partieron con los respectivos barcos de transporte hacia sus nuevos objetivos, por otro lado Blade también tenía ya su bote listo para partir hacia su nueva cruzada que él quería comenzar y terminar.

Desde hace tres años luego de proponer el nuevo comienzo para las chicas él quería dejar su final de este mundo limpiando los males del mundo y si tenía que cortar los lazos de todos los que conocieron, que así sea, pero también había jurado en que salvaría a los Bijuus porque también merecían una nueva oportunidad lejos del odio, de ser usados como armas y ser utilizados de objetos de odio. Blade también tenía unas cuentas pendientes con ciertas personas y las tendría que resolver en su cruzada

El primero de ellos es claro la organización criminal de Shinobis de Rango SS de Akatsuki, Blade y sus chicas han estado investigando de cada uno de ellos varios de ellos venían de diferentes aldeas, varios de Konoha, de Kiri, Suna, iwa, Taki, Ame Y Yuka. Sabía que era un reto muy difícil de derrotar a cada uno de ellos pero no imposible, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en exterminar a cada uno de ellos, cueste lo que cueste para salvar a los Bijuus y sus respectivos Jinchurikis.

El segundo en su lista era Orochimaru y sus seguidores entre ellos Kabuto, ellos ya habían dañado de manera suficiente en este mundo desde poner sellos malditos, al asesinar al Sandaime Hokage y causar muchos males, era lo correcto en que esas viles serpientes y todo lo que siguieran fielmente a esa víbora traidora, murieran en sus manos, hasta la última criatura rastrera, morirá eso es algo que no olvidara.

El tercero en su lista se trataba del consejero de Konoha, Danzo Shimura, que para él no le tenía mucha confianza en se vil anciano por sentir una mala vibra y sensación oscura y maligna y si quería irse de este mundo, sería un mundo sin esa alimaña haciendo de las suyas, y ya no le importaba si lo tachaban de traidor al matar a un ''honorable'' consejero de Konoha.

Y por terminar el último en su lista era su antiguo ''amigo´´ Sasuke Uchiha, al ver que sería una amenaza en un futuro al ver que era una bomba a punto de explotar, era mejor que muriera, porque presentía que ese traería muchos males en este mundo. Él tendría que hacer el trabajo que dejo pendiente de Itachi, en extermina a todo el Clan Uchiha con sus propias manos.

Blade también tenía en cuenta en que si en su camino se encontraban algunos Jinchurikis, trataría de convencerlos para que se les uniera en su cruzada y el éxodo hacia un nuevo mundo libres del odio y sin miedo. Un mundo en donde serían aceptados y comenzarían un nuevo comienzo como se lo merecen.

Blade tomo lo necesario, desde dinero, sus dos espadas desde la Chokuto y la Kubikiribōchō y varios víveres para algunos días. Y partió hacia su nuevo objetivo en el cual dio comienzo su cruzada en este mundo listo para derramar sangre

El Mundo Shinobi no sabría que lo habría golpeado

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Shinobi.

Durante el tiempo que ``Naruto Uzumaki´´ había desapareciedo, muchas cosas cambiaron durante estos tres años que estuvo ausente y muchos de esos cambios fueron radicales.

Luego de que se escuchara del gran rumor de que el anterior Shinobi de Konoha y Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune hullera de la aldea de Konoha luego de que el se quebrara tanto física, emocional y psicológicamente debido a la misión exitosa que obtuvieron al detener al Desertor y heredero del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, hubo mucho alboroto al saber que el chico había sufrido tanto en su vida desde ser odiado por ser el Jinchuriki desde la población civil el consejo civil y seguidores del Uchiha, fue la gota que derramo mucho porque luego de eso muchas cosas pasaron luego de ese incidente

En Konoha en esos tres años que anteriormente era un lugar pacifico, lleno de armonía y la sensación en ser un excelente lugar para vivir, ahora era más apagado, frio y turbio luego de que la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju se deprimiera luego de escuchar el reporte psicológico de Naruto y en su motivo de desaparición, se volvió mucho más fría y dura con los civiles y cualquier shinobi que tuviera odio hacia su Gaki, ahora los civiles le tenían miedo y pavor hacia la Hokage, luego de que los civiles trataran luego de un año celebrar la salida del demonio que siempre han odiado y querían hacerlo una fiesta anual, pero toda fiesta se frustro por Tsunade y Jiraiya mucho más hostiles hacia ellos habían mandado a los Anbus a asesinar de forma sistemática a cada civil, y shinobi que tratara de celebrar la salida de Naruto

El resultado fue un clima de tensión al exponer los cadáveres con signos de tortura de los civiles muertos en la explanada de Konoha con la Hokage acreditando los hechos de insurbinacion y una advertencia en quien quiera desafiarla en más festejos en contra de su ahijado, se le castigara con la muerte. Para el terror de muchos al ver la nueva faceta de la princesa Senju, inclusive las tres momias del consejo civil eran más cuidados y silenciosos en las reuniones del consejo, al ver la agresividad de Tsunade tenían que estar cuidado, hasta el Halcón de Guerra sabia cuando callarse la boca ante las miradas de muerte de los Sennins, que ya no aceptarían cualquier queja o excusa por parte de los civiles, e inclusive el consejo shinobi sentía más miedo que respeto hacia Tsunade que ahora se había tomado muy personal el papel de Hokage y como Madrina.

Dentro de Konoha, las cosas no iban bien, luego del auto-exilio de Naruto, el grupo llamado los 12 de Konoha, se disolvió al ver que las consecuencias de la misión exitosa de la recuperación del Uchiha, ahora los 9 de Konoha, le tenían un fuerte resentimiento hacia el Uchiha por varios motivos, desde llevarlos a la muerte por salvar su pellejo (Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru y Lee) el desapruebo por parte de Shino y de otros shinobis incluso hasta el odio de la chicas hacia Sasuke como es el caso de Ino, Tenten y Hinata, esa última se volvió mucho más fría y mucho más violenta cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, hasta su propio Padre Hiashi y su Hermana Hanabi le tenían cierto temor hacia esa nueva faceta de Hinata en vez de una tierna y amable, ahora era Fría y violenta.

Mientras que el equipo 7 ya muy fragmentado, no le iban muy bien, luego de que se expusiera la verdad de los acontecimientos sucedidos en el Hospital general de Konoha, hace 3 años la reputación y popularidad del equipo 7 fue muy dañado, que es imposible arregarlo, por los incidentes de Sasuke y Sakura ante Naruto en despreciarlo y aun a pesar de que el rubio hallara cumpliendo la promesa hacia la pelirrosa, ella no le dio ni gracias por traer a su amado uchiha, las cosas no iban muy bien en los dos últimos miembros del equipo 7. Se le había unido un nuevo integrante para el equipo 7 llamado Sai un Shinobi con la piel pálida con una sonrisa falsa que daba mucha incomodidad, junto con su nuevo Jounin-Sensei, que era un Anbu Ne enviado por Danzo Shimura, luego de que el anterior Jounin-Sensei, Kakashi Hatake fue reinstalado en su antigua división Anbu volviendo a portar su masacrara de Perro luego de la vergüenza y humillación que sintió al sentir las miradas de la decepciones tanto de la Hokage, de sus compañeros shinobis de Konoha, hasta la estatua de Minato le tenía una mirada de decepción hacia el Hatake y es por eso que tomo la decisión de volver a los Anbus y estar oculto en las sombras que lo consumiera la vergüenza y la decepción global. Para Sakura no todo era color de rosa, luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos con Naruto luego de menospreciarlo y dejarlo olvidado y poner de su lado al Uchiha le había costado caro para la Haruno desde perder el soporte emocinal que era el rubio, a sus compañeras e amiga kunoichis, a los demás novatos ya no le hablaban a Sakura, y para empeorar las cosas, seguía estancada como una Kunoichi débil luego de tratar de que fuera la aprendiz personal de Tsunade, fracasaron luego de que Tsunade miraba con una mirada asesina a la responsable del quebrantamiento de su Ahijado y había negado a cualquier Kunoichi en tomar en sus alas para aprender Ninjutsu médico y Sakura seguía con un bajo nivel en los Fundamentos de los Shinobis. Y para Terminar para Cierto uchiha, estaba teniendo lo peor del mundo luego de fracasar en su intento de escape en búsqueda del poder del Sennin de las Serpientes todo le ha ido de mal para el peor luego de perder ante su odiado rival.

Luego de estar meses postrado en la cama, él Fue declarado culpable por parte de la Godaime Hokage Tsunade y el Daimyo del país del Fuego a una sentencia de Libertad condicional sin derecho a salir del país del fuego, sin derechos a robar mas jutsus, sin derechos a tener la finca del clan Uchiha, todos sus bienes y riquezas de los Uchihas fueron incautados por los tesoreros leales al Daimyo y a la Senju cabreando a muchas personas, que trataron de apaciguar las cosas, pero solamente empeoraron las cosas. Además de eso se le fue sellado de manera permanente el sello maldito de cielo en el cual si Sasuke tratara de activarlo de manera voluntaria o involuntaria en vez de darle más poder, le causaría un dolor extremo en el cual consiste en bloquear de forma automática sus sistema de red de chakra con dolorosas consecuencias, al igual que el Sharingan se sellaría de forma permanente si activaba el nivel 2 de su sello maldito poniendo en riesgo su preciado Kekkei Genkai.

En esos tres años que ha estado Sasuke en ese duro castigo, ya no era el más adorado ni el más preciado, si no ahora era el más odiado y despreciado por traer los males a Konoha, todo los shinobis lo odiaban, las Kunoichis le decían vulgaridad e intentos de homicidios justificados por las Kunoichis, ni siquiera el Consejo civil y los ancianos podrían ayudarlo porque tenían las manos bien atadas por parte de Tsunade que tenía en extrema vigilancia a ellos, porque cada indicio de traición o conspiración, es ejecutado de forma inmediata. Sasuke solamente podría odiar a la persona que lo había condenado a su tormento y sufrimiento, todo era culpa de Naruto, si lo hubiera matado en el valle del fin, o en pleno hospital se hubiera ahorrado de las molestias, y si hubiera sido rápido en llegar a Otogakure, ya hubiera conseguidos el aprendizaje del Sennin Orochimaru y hubiera obtenido el preciado poder para matar a su hermano Mayor Itachi pero ahora lo tenía inconcluso de manera permanente,.

En ese tiempo Jiraiya, luego de escuchar el escape justificado de su ahijado y el quebrantamiento que sufrió el rubio intento buscarlo en todas las partes desde las 5 grandes aldeas hasta los poblados más cercanos del país del fuego sin éxito alguno. Luego trato de usar la invocación invertida para encontrar de forma más rápida a su ahijado pero al saber que Naruto había desaparecido, los Sapos fueron obligados a declararlo Desapareció borrando de la lista de sus invocadores al saber que ya no habría nada que hacer para la tristeza del Sennin al ver que el chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

En cuanto a Konoha, en esos tres años ha estado perdiendo todas las alianzas que obtuvieron gracias al rubio, desde Nami, Haru/Yuki, Tori, Cha, Taki, y Suna rompiendo toda alianza y las hostilidades comenzaron hacia Konoha en que ya no eran bienvenidos. Los comerciantes y los civiles trataron de apaciguar la ira de los diplomáticos pero de nada sirvieron en oídos sordos en la Senju y del Daimyo que a pesar que eso dañaría a Konoha, se lo merecían a los corruptos al ver que ya no tendrían los beneficios económicos que se aprovechaban.

Las cosas en Konoha, iban de mal en peor.

En algunas aldeas como Kumo, Iwa y Kiri al ver que había un Jinchuriki desaparecido habían mandado un gran contingente de Anbus en capturar al chico para sus propios fines pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron encontrarlo es como si ese mocoso hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. En algunas aldeas que apoyaban a Naruto, tambien hacían lo suyo pero en buenos términos de una alianza pacífica y acceso inmediato a sus aldeas como Nami por cortesía de Tazuna, en Haru por la princesa Koyuki, en Taki por Shibuki y por Suna por el actual Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

Y cierta organización también habían mandado a sus mejores miembros para capturar al Jinchuriki pero sin éxito alguno

Esos tres años fueron muy significativos en el mundo shinobi y ya no habría marcha atrás de ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto con Blade

A unos kilómetros de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato

De regreso con Blade, el seguía caminando luego de desembarcar a unos kilómetros en un puerto cercano del país del fuego, Blade siguió en su camino y estaba agradecido en su nuevo cambio y look al ver y escuchado noticias de que todo el mundo lo estaban buscando y es por eso que el aprovechaba en dormir y descansar en el día en posadas y hoteles, mientras que en la noche aprovechaba el tiempo para caminar hacia la aldea de la hoja.

Durante su viaje, no hubo muchos problemas, bueno uno que alguno que asaltantes de caminos y algunos renegados que al ver la espada de Kiri querían robarla y digamos que hubo cierta pequeña masacre tiñendo la sangre de los asaltantes en los caminos de Hi no Kuni.

Ya una vez que llego hacia las puertas de Konohagakure en la medianoche en donde el se infiltro sin problemas alguno luego de que vio al par de chunnins durmiendo en sus puestos, mientras que Blade seguía en su camino oculto en la sombras con su chakra nivelado en cero para no levantar las alarmas de la aldea, porque no quería llamar la atención.

Una vez que Blade llego hacia su antiguo apartamento él estaba analizando su nuevo objetivo si Matar a danzo y a sus seguidores o reclamar lo que le pertenece a el por derecho dejado por sus padres, hasta que vio a una persona que por más quisiera, todavía tenía un lazo que aún no lo cortaba y era imposible cortarlo..

Blade decidió descansar por un momento para ver a esa persona y ver como le ha ido en ese tiempo en su desaparición e auto-exilio y esperaba si aun tenia lazos con el….

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por lo breve y las tardanzas pero hubo un cambio de los planes según lo que tenía planeado jejeje. Perdón

Pero bueno como sabrán al parecer Konoha no le ha ido bien en la desaparición de Naruto y ya trajeron las serias consecuencias para Konoha.

Pero también ya vemos los primemos movimientos en el grupo de Blade y Sus chicas, originalmente quería empezar con un combate ante cierta pareja de Akatsuki y salvar a un Jinchurik y su Bijuu pero ya lo refinare para los combates.

Y también como sabrán, hay una persona que todavía Blade tiene un lazo que aún lo ata hacia el, ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo así que con calma.

Ya habrá más para el siguiente capítulo así que me pondré las pilas y gracias por los reviews y sus opiniones, siempre son de gran ayuda

Muy bien sin más me retiro.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
